Are We Friends Or More?
by Miss-Riah
Summary: Terra is no longer incapacitated and has friends. Now her and Beast Boy have grown closer. But they question themselves 'Am I really ready for a relationship again' sequel to 'Terra The Misunderstood'.genre 3: Spiritual
1. Butterflies

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

Are We Friends Or More?

CHAPTER 1: Butterflies

Terra laughed so hard her face turned pink. Beast Boy had told her one of his more amusing jokes that actually made people laugh.

"So then Fuchsia claw says, _Just because this is a prom doesn't mean we have to dance and another thing if you ever lay a green finger on my waist I will kick the living green crap out of you!_ Beast Boy replayed in a girly tone.

(A/N: Fuchsia claw is a character I made up /I don't own her powers though/ I'll talk about her some other time.)

Terra laughed twice as hard as before. Her face turned a beet red. Her eyes had already been watering from the first thing he said that she had actually humored. Her laughing soon began to drain and she slowly whipped away the salted tears. She leaned back into the park bench and released a sigh of exhaustion.

They had decided to take a stroll around the park, but ended up sitting under a tree on a public park bench.

The wind softly blew through the peaceful park and through the entire city. Terra slightly lifted her head to feel the gentle breezes against her face. The wind played with her blonde hair gracefully. Her ocean blue eyes glistened under the suns strong rays of hope. A smile spread across her face and she sighed a sigh of delight. All bad thoughts were none existing in her mind at that moment. Every thing seemed perfect.

Beast Boy stared at her in happiness. It was hard to believe the fragile girl that they had revived just 3 months ago was now as strong as ever, at power…and heart. She had had a shattered life before the titans came to be a much bigger role in her life.

Raven had told Beast Boy weeks ago "terra couldn't live without you!"…well now, that line spoke for itself! If it weren't for Beast Boy Terra wouldn't be here right now! Terra had once told Beast Boy that he was the best friend she had ever had! That was a title that Beast Boy was happy to hold close to his heart. Because Terra…was his earth angel!

"Fuchsia Claw sounded really funny!" Terra exclaimed enthusiastically.

BB wasn't paying attention he was to distracted by Terra's beauty. He was entranced by her perfection. She was no longer incapacitated! She was free, she had power, she had control, and she had a place in her heart that was reserved for only her friends.

Terra noticed his dreamy spellbound look on his face. This was the twentieth time this month she had caught that exact same look plastered on his face. She could say anything in the whole world, but he still wouldn't pay attention to a word she'd say. Once she tried to get his attention by telling him something that wasn't true…normally something that would make him totally jealous. For example. FLASHBACK

Of course BB had that dream look and Terra was trying to get his attention.

"Oh, Beast Boy…come back to planet earth! She attempted…failure!

He still had that same-posted note on his face. So she tried a different approach.

"OH! Beast Boy, I forgot to tell you that I'm going out with Aqua Lad!" She acted excited. She knew how jealous he could get of Aqua Lad. Her jealousy plan worked.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" He screamed with angered fright. He appeared to be dumbfounded! He was shocked at her date.

Terra tried her best to suppress her laughter…but she couldn't hold it in for long because of Beast Boy's terrified expression.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Terra cackled out of control. She fell back onto the couch at Titans Tower laughing to hearts content.

"GOTTCHA!" Terra yelled with enthusiasm.

Right away Beast Boy's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. And he began to babble like an idiot.

"Whatwasthatallabout.icantbelieveyouwouldsteepsolowtoscaremelikethat! He babbled continuously. END FLASHBACK

Terra gained a devilish look upon her face. The jealousy plan was sure to work. It was flawless, but it might not work if his trance is too glued.

"Hey Beast Boy…Did you know that Aqua Lad is a really good kisser?" She asked in a dreamy tone. Plan jealousy took its tow

"WHAT?" He shrieked. He almost had a heart attack, but then saw the smirking face of Terra.

"Ohhh…I see you were just trying to get me all worked up over nothing, because you want me to be jealous of some dude who lives under the sea like the little mermaid…Merman? What ever…" Beast Boy complained.

Terra listened to his no stop complaints. She had a feeling in her gut that told her that he liked her a lot, more than friends. But did he know that she felt the same way? Every one else thought so. When ever Terra would come out of Beast Boy's room from a talk, Cyborg would come by and whisper to her "_Did you kiss him yet? Come on, you know you want to…"- Cyborg._

Once when that happened, Beast Boy had come out of his room right when CY had said it and doubts were that Beast Boy had heard, because he eye balled Cyborg suspiciously and then left. When Beast Boy was out of sight, Terra hit Cyborg on the shoulder, which had no effect on him, giving her self recoil

"Oh, come on Casanova, let it go already as if that was really true…"Terra tried to calm Garfield down.

"I don't know, is it?" Beast Boy questioned suspiciously.

Terra rolled her eyes in annoyance and reply. He was always so predictable, which was one of his features that attracted her to him.

"Come on Gar forget about it lets go!" Terra exclaimed.

"Fine…But what ever you say and do will be used against you in court Ms. Markov." Beast Boy warned jokingly.

Terra giggled at his choice of words.

Beast Boy thought of what he just said. Ms. Markov…Oh, how he wished he could change that to Mrs. Logan. But it would never happen. When Raven told him about Terra seeing him as a hero and a special person, she must have been referring to best friends. So he had given up on that hope, but he could still dream couldn't he?

They both got up and walked through the rest of the park. The two teens just walked around and were enjoying each others company.

Terra felt like she had lost focus of the world around her and the only living breathing thing that around her was Beast Boy. She couldn't see any thing else, but BB. She had feelings for him like no one else. She had to admit…she had fallen head over heels for the guy.

As if right on queue, Beast Boy had tripped Terra (you know some boys do that to tell you that they like ya.)

Right when she hit the ground, she got back up and glared at him with a smile and an expression that says '_better start running or your dead meat!' _

Beast Boy got the message and started to run. He slightly chuckled at every step he took.

Terra shot up and chased the green changeling. She kept her eyes on him the whole run. Even if she had tried she couldn't rip her eyes off him.

They both laughed as they ran about the park. They were happy. Even if the events were bad, they still found happiness in each other. It was as if they brightened each others world. When they were down, they came to each others rescue.

Finally Beast Boy slowed down so Terra could catch him. She tackled him with a little bit of force, causing them both to fall to the ground. Terra lay in an awkward position, with Terra just barely on top of Beast Boy. But they forgot about that, because of one another's beauty. Both of them gazed into each others eyes. Beast Boy to Terra's ocean blue jades and Terra to Beast Boy's emerald jewels. It was every time they were together that they got this fluttery feeling inside their gut…kind of like butterflies doing some ritual dance. But they snapped out of their trance when they heard a rough muffle from behind.

It was 3 kids about age 10. They all looked a little angry.

"Hey could you two please get off our field?" The youngest boy asked.

Terra and Beast Boy flushed red with embarrassment and got up.

The oldest boy of the bunch eye balled Terra and smirked.

"Hey your that Terra girl, who ran us out of our city…I thought you turned to stone years ago?" The boy pointed out.

"Well that's certainly not what I like to be remembered by but, yah I did turn to stone and then the titans brought me back." Terra countered.

"You idiots! Why did you bring this criminal back, I thought the Teen Titans were suppose to protect the city not destroy it all over again!" The boy screeched, while trying to throw his foot ball at Terra, but missed by a long shot.

"Hey! We brought her back, because we needed her and we missed her and we thought she deserved another chance, so butt out, okay?" Beast Boy defended. "Come on T, let's go home…" BB said while leading Terra away.

Of course the city hadn't yet trusted Terra, but the titans almost trusted her enough to let her join again, but she was still far from completing that mission. But for now she was just hanging out with Gar. She was free of her shackled mistakes. She was free to be her own person and have any emotion that made her happy.

"So are you sure, you just want to go back home? You don't want to go any were else? BB questioned

"Yes, Gar I'm sure, we've been out all day and I'm already tired and it's only 12:00pm you wore me out!" Terra answered.

"Hey, at least I'm a good work out…besides we had fun, didn't we? He replied.

Terra slightly blushed at his words. They did have a lot of fun together, but Terra had noticed every time she got closer to Beast Boy, her stomach always did gymnastics. She knew that she was in love…but was she really ready for it? They had hooked up once, but it didn't work out and they both broke each others hearts. But every thing was different now; they could try again couldn't they?

Beast Boy noticed her blush a little, he always like to make her happy, no matter were they were. He was going to keep her this way. The Terra that showed 3 months ago was her depression…But the Terra right next to him was the real Terra, the Terra that he dreamed about. The Terra, right next to him made his gut do dance lessons. Every time he was around her, his heart leaped up into his throat. But he still remained cool.

Both of them had the power to make one another nervous, stupid, happy, and dreamy. They were both victims of butterflies…or love

* * *

Sorry if the first chapter wasn't that good, but Ipromise you that this sorry will get better. And that part when Terra was embarrassed about the part with Cyborg, that happened to me once. The cute guy in my class came over tomy best friend and me and talked. and when he left, my friend shouted "**No wonder you like him so much!" **I slapped her on the shoulder for that one plz R&R 


	2. Guitar Lessons Of Love

Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS **

I don't play guitar, please forgive me for any mistakes I put in this chapter…

CHAPTER 2: Guitar Lessons Of Love

Now the shy twosome was back at the tower along with Cyborg and Raven. But now they twosome was now a one some; because Beast Boy went to his room, and Terra was in her room, practicing her guitar (Bet you didn't see that coming!).

She lay upside down on her bed with her head hanging off the edge. She slowly picked at the strings of the instrument. She was having a hard time with it. The guitar was way out of tune and she just couldn't set it quiet right. Not to mention she had lost her guitars pick (Even though some people don't use the pick.)

Got up from her bed and began walking around her room. She was so bored to go to such stakes as to walk. She placed her forehead against the wall and stuck her tongue out in disgust. She liked the guitar, but like all instruments there were consequences.

Terra went back to her bed and attempted another lesson. She tuned it all out and when she tried to play it, it sounded like a car crash. She winced at the sound.

Suddenly Beast Boy came into her room with his fingers in his ears. He too was wincing.

"Dude, it sounds like something is dieing in here!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Terra grinned nervously and scratched the back of her neck.

"Sorry…hehe…" Terra apologized.

Beast Boy removed his fingers from his ears and made his way over to Terra's bed. He lay down next to her and stared up at the ceiling. He was also bored.

"Soo…You want to go in my room and play video games until our eye balls pop out?" He asked.

"Beast Boy, I wouldn't set one foot in that room even if someone paid me, and besides I have to practice!" Terra countered.

"Whatever…Hey, You wanna bet that by the time we go back to the living room Raven and Cyborg will be at each others throats?" Beast Boy said vaguely.

"Oh yah. Terra replied. She glanced over at the changeling. He continued to lay there completely bored. She smiled at him; she only wished to spend her life with him. Even though he could be annoying, it was a feature that she liked about him. But she was shy to tell him that. She knew that he liked her, but he would never spill his guts out to her like he did once before. After her betrayal, it seemed like he could never love her like that again. She figured she should put the thought aside for the moment.

Beast Boy too, felt the same way towards Terra. He felt so immature around her…like a goof up. He didn't just like her, he loved her. But he wasn't going to take the chance. He wasn't sure if she liked him the same way. Sure they had almost kissed before, but it was interrupted. Not to mention he had totally snapped back at her at the carnival. He could see the heart break on her face. And her ambush on the titans was brutal. Then she said he was the best friend she ever had, Raven too had commented on this. So he just held his dreams close and hoped for the best.

"Terra…I'm sorry…" Beast Boy said vaguely.

Terra looked at him in confusion. '_Why is he sorry?'_ She thought to herself.

"For what?" Terra questioned.

"For breaking my promise at the carnival…I shouldn't have snapped out at you like that…And for that I'm sorry…" Beast Boy recalled.

Terra's expression was a sad one and her mind was on a race track. He shouldn't be saying sorry, she was the one who ripped out every heart in the city; she should be the one talking about sorry.

"It's…okay…we all lose control sometimes…" Terra reassured, referring to her life of no control.

Beast Boy looked up at her thoughtfully. He knew she could relate to what he was saying. She had betrayed him…and he had betrayed her. They were built for each other that way. Every couple is like that. One breaks the other, but some how fixes it again.

Terra continued her attempt at her guitar. But yet again it only ended in failure. She sighed with frustration and hopelessness.

"Okay…this is sooo going to sound weird because of the scene we're in now, but what was your first thought when you saw me?" Beast Boy asked.

Terra blushed slightly at the question. Truthfully she had thought he was cute, with his pointy green ears and green skin, but she wasn't going to say that precisely to him.

"Hmm well…" Terra started. But then she saw BB wiggling his ears, trying to get a good impression.

Terra giggled at the sight. That was another feature that she absolutely loved about him, his ears.

"Well actually…I thought you looked pretty good…" Terra said shyly.

'_YOU IDIOT!'_ She screamed at herself through thought._ 'That was your chance to tell him how you feel. AND YOU BLOW IT! _She scolded herself.

"Oh…okay, then did you think I looked like a freak or something?" He continued to question.

'_No honey, I thought you looked cute…' _She thought to herself.

"No, Beast Boy I'm not the one to judge completely by looks, I mean even the oddest person could be your best friend and if you judge them too soon, you could be losing a new friend in the process." Terra lectured.

'_Good grief, she's smart! Wait a minute. What's so good about grief?" _BB thought.

"Not completely? Then how did you judge me? Beast Boy eyed devilishly.

Terra blushed. '_Oh crap, I didn't think he was that smart.'_

"Fine, you caught me, I thought you were…cute." Terra confessed.

"Sweet! You thought you could escape the ears and eyes of the Beast Boy, but you were wrong!" BB gloated.

"Oh darn, it looks like you actually use your brain after all." Terra sarcastically stated.

"That's rig-." Beast Boy stopped in mid sentence as he thought of what she just said. But before he could reply a loud knocking came to the door.

"YO LOVEBIRDS, GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE, I NEED SOME HE- AHHHHH! A shouting Cyborg screamed in terror.

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" A screeching Raven yelled.

"Come on lets go save him before Raven tears him limb from limb." Terra said while putting her guitar down.

Beast Boy followed behind her, they both opened her door and found the war fair only a few feet away.

"Okay, I'll take Cyborg, you get Raven!" Terra ordered.

"Roger." BB answered.

And with that they attempted to end Titan war? (To many wars to count.)

* * *

Okay, sorry it took so long to update, I was gone for a while and I had no internet. But I hope you all enjoyed my chapter, I hope you liked it. Plz R&R. 


	3. Ties And Binds

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

CHAPTER 3: Ties and Binds

Terra and Beast Boy were now in the living room, along with a tied up Cyborg. The only way to stop the fighting was to tie one of them up and keep them apart. So Beast Boy tried to calm Raven down and Terra tried to retain Cyborg.

"Hey BB, how are you doing over there?" Terra shouted will tightening the ropes on Cyborg.

"Oh we're cool; we've got every thing under control. Just make sure oil foot over there doesn't go out of control again." Beast Boy returned.

"Okay." Terra answered.

Terra sat down on the sofa along with the hog tied Cyborg. She gazed over at Beast Boy who sat on the opposite side of the couch, talking to Raven. Her eyes felt like they were full of lead as she stared dreamily at the changeling.

"Did you-." Cyborg started, but Terra stopped him.

"No, I didn't. Even if I did then it wouldn't be any of your business!" Terra hissed.

"Oh come on that would be the event of the year if you would just peck him on the lips, come on you know you want to…" Cyborg teased.

"Ugh! I know it's just…I'm afraid to tell him, it just feels like something bad will happen if I did." Terra spilled.

"You know he's nuts about you and he's afraid to tell you because he thinks you don't like him like that." Cyborg assured.

"He doesn't know that I like him? And all this time I've been dropping hints to him, because I know he likes me!" Terra said with little surprise.

"Dude, he doesn't like you, he loves you! Once I went into his room in the middle of the night to take back a video game I let him barrow and when I walked in, he was sleeping with a picture of you…He's the real thing, T." Cyborg tattled.

"I guess your right, but how am I suppose to tell him? And if we did become a couple, it might not last too long." Terra bet.

"Man, you guys are inseparable, but as far as telling him, you're on your own!" Cyborg informed.

"Gee, thanks for nothing." Terra grumbled.

"Go over and tell him…THEN KISS HIM!" Cyborg shouted.

Terra slapped her face in embarrassment. He said it so loud, Raven and Beast Boy were sure to have heard it. Terra kept her hands over her eyes to cover her fright. She opened a tiny crack in her hands and peered over at the two teens on the other side of the furniture. Sure enough they were staring towards her direction. Terra chuckled nervously and removed her gloved hands from her flushing face. She slapped Cyborg on the shoulder trying to make it seem like the incident was a conversation of fiction.

"Ahahaha, yah I saw that episode too, ehehehe." Terra stalled.

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged glances, shrugged, and went back to talking.

Terra sighed with relief and then turned her fiery madness to Cyborg.

"YOU IDIOT! How could you be as thick as to resorting to embarrassing me to where I would spill out my guts to him?" Terra shrieked harshly to Cyborg.

"Hey if your not gonna spread the luv, then I will!" Cyborg said to bribe.

"Eeep…Okay, okay, I'll go and tell him, just don't do that again!" Terra ordered.

"Deal, now go and be his Juliet. So he can be your Romeo!" Cyborg teased.

Terra flinched a little at his words. She wanted to be with Beast Boy, but she didn't want to be the one to tell him that and she wasn't going to let Cyborg Tell him, because he was sure to embarrass her and every thing could fall apart. So she was going to try this her own way. She approached the boy and Goth very carefully.

"Hi Terra!" Beast Boy said with glee.

"Hi…" Terra choked. She felt so stupid. Standing in front of him acting like a total idiot. She could feel her hands sweating inside her gloves and she could feel her face turning a rose color. Her legs felt numb and weak. Her mouth became dry as her adrenalin was acting up.

"I…We…Uhh…Umm…" Terra stuttered.

"COME ON MAN YOU BLOWIN IT!" Cyborg shouted.

This made her blush an even darker shade of Red. She began to shake and she soon felt dizzy, now she knew how Beast Boy felt when he had asked her out. She began to feel light headed and felt like she was about to pass out. Roughly, She sat down on the sofa next to BB.

"Oh, I give up, forget it! Terra gave in.

"AGGGGHHHH!" Cyborg yelled in defeat. Ripping off the ropes and fell onto his side on the sofa.

"What's his problem?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, he has a love virus, or some thing. Actually he just has issues." Terra told.

But it was Terra with the love virus, for cupid had shot her with an arrow of a love potion. The potion was so immense that it left her dumbstruck over the green teen. She had never felt this way before. She knew it was love, but she wasn't trying hard enough to embrace the emotion. Right now love ran around in her head and the only way to fall in love with Beast Boy was to tame love and set it straight. She couldn't let this emotion drive her insane. But it was too late. Once cupid shoots you, you fall in a deep love, so deep you can't escape it. Nor did she want too escape it.

"Oh…" BB said and just stared at the angry Cyborg ahead. Both of BB and Terra exchanged confused looks.

"He is such a drama queen. Terra stated.

"And you're just now figuring that out?" Beast Boy asked

They continued to watch the robot, until Robin and Starfire came in. Cyborg and Terra ran up to greet them, but Raven and Beast Boy stayed behind.

"Yo Rob, Terra did the stupidest thing today!" Cyborg started.

"What did friend Terra do?" Starfire questioned.

"She had the perfect opportunity to tell BB how she feels and she went and blew it. She kept getting scared. It's not that hard to walk up to someone and tell them: Hey I love you, will you go out with me, get married, and have children together!" Cyborg tattled.

"Hey, you try confronting the guy you love how you feel and then you won't be sassing off like you are now." Terra retold.

"First off I wouldn't be confronting a guy, I would be confronting a girl and first off I wouldn't be saying: I…We…Uhh…Umm." Cyborg mimicked and corrected.

"You stink!" Terra stated.

"Settle down! Terra doesn't have to tell Beast Boy if she doesn't want to! That's her decision to make, not yours!" Robin refuted at Cyborg.

Cyborg stuck his tongue out at his leader.

"Oh, very mature, Cyborg!" Terra rebuked.

"Friends please do not fight, we have much to tell about, but mean talking is not apart of it." Starfire said trying to calm down her friends.

The four of them went on talking, and the two on the sofa were in they're own conversation.

"Raven, I can't tell her that I love her, I won't work out. She doesn't like me like that." Beast Boy said doubting himself.

Trust me if you just talk to her, you'll learn more about her, than the eye can see. You might think you don't have a chance with her, but I think you have a sure fire shot." Raven reassured.

"If you say so Rae…"Beast Boy said, still very unsure of himself. And with that He got up to go tell his Terra how he felt.

After he left Cyborg went over to Raven.

"Mission: Terra and BB hook up. Is a go? Cyborg questioned.

Raven nodded and revealed a devilish grin, causing both of them to let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, and nice yelling in the halls, they don't suspect a thing" Cyborg complimented.

"Thanks." Raven thanked.

* * *

Wow! I updated pretty fast, I got so excited to post this chapter, If you want my opinion, this is my favorite chapter yet. I'm gonna let you know that there will be some song chapters and I **don't** own any of the songs. But any way hope you will and enjoy this story! Plz R&R 


	4. Confessions Inturrupted

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

CHAPTER 4: Confessions interrupted

Terra slowly made her way to her room, with a skulking quietly behind her. She didn't hear him coming. Why the skulking? Well right when BB was about to go tell Terra how he felt, she had retreated to her room and now he was about to sneak up on her.

Beast Boy had a plan he was going to sneak up on her and take her by surprise and put her in a happy mood and then pop the question that every one wants him or her to ask.

He cautiously stalked his prey, he turn into a little capuchin monkey, he could make a good pounce. Then he fired. He landed softly on Terra's shoulder and waited for her response.

Terra stopped in her tracks as she felt some thing plummet onto her shoulder. She didn't mover her head, but jerked her eyes over to her right to see who…or what was on her shoulder. She sighed as it was only Beast Boy as a green little monkey. She smiled as she enjoyed his company.

"Hey, B…" She said.

So far, his plan was going smoothly. He leaped off her shoulder and onto the ground, where he turned back into a human. He stepped a little closer to her.

"Uhh…Terra I gotta tell you some thing. You know how we've been Best Friends for a long time and all?" Beast Boy reminded.

"Yaah…" Terra answered.

"Well, umm…Terra I've got to come out and say this straight up, but I l-l…" Beast Boy couldn't finish his sentence. It felt like some one had glued his feet to the ground and he felt nervous. The palm of his hands began to sweat and his mouth became sickeningly dry. His legs felt like noodles and his eyes felt moist with fear. His gut felt like a karate master was punching him from the inside out trying to get him to spill out his love.

"I-I like your…umm…your shoes, I like your shoes!" Beast Boy covered.

Terra stared at him puzzled. _'Is he going insane because he's acting really weird? He looks kind of sick. Maybe he's love sick…Man, I wish!'_

"Beast Boy, are you feeling okay, you don't look so good…maybe you should lie down." Terra suggested.

"Yah, maybe your right…" Beast Boy agreed.

"You might want to come into my room; your room might make you sicker. We could watch some TV." Terra said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." BB assured.

Terra nodded and went into her room.

Beast Boy banged his head against the wall with failure. He felt so stupid, he tried to tell her how he felt about her and he started out pretty good. But then he started to get nervous and every thing got all garbled up.

"You idiot…" Beast Boy murmured to himself. He then heard some one behind him. He turned around to find Raven creeping up from behind.

"Raven I can't do it, the immense nervousness is to hard." BB explained.

"Fine then if you don't tell her soon she'll find some one else to love and you'll miss out on what might be you're life and forever regret that you didn't get to her first. So then you'll be living a life of misery and woe." Raven taunted.

"You…are so negative…" Beast Boy said dryly.

"Yes, yes I am!" Raven agreed

"Fine, you win, you win I'll go tell her." Beast Boy lost.

Beast Boy walked up to Terra's door and it opened on its own. He walked in towards Terra who sat on her sofa.

"Hey." Terra greeted simply.

"Hey, look what I was trying to say early was that, I think you're a really great person and I was thinking maybe we could-." Beast Boy never got to finish his sentence as the alarm rang out through the tower.

The red lights bathed Terra's room and the ringing could make anybodies ears bleed.

Terra got up and rushed out of the room, leaving BB to follow. Beast Boy felt so mistreated. He was just about to ask her out and what? The alarm goes off!

Beast Boy sighed with frustration and ran out of the room to heed the call of the screaming city

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for how short that was. But you know, some authors have shorties and some have biggies, you know? This story has about 10 chapters left, so it will be filled with heart warming moments and i'm not telling you any thing more because I'm not the one to give away my stories. Plz R&R 


	5. The Battle And The Ultimate Sacrifice

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

CHAPTER 5: The Battle And The Ultimate Sacrifice

Cyborg drove the T car with extreme speed attempting to get to the fight scene in time to stop the insane villain, with Raven at his side. Robin rode his R-cycle with Starfire flying gracefully above. Beast Boy flew swiftly through the setting sun set sky as a burrowing owl, with Terra next to him, on a boulder.

All of them had a determined face. They wanted to take this villain down. Thing was the villain they were about to face…was going to put them in emotional pain.

Beast Boy was especially anxious to get it over with. He had had the perfect opportunity to tell Terra how much he loved her, but then the stupid alarm had to go off, putting his confession to a temporary halt.

They came to an old cavern outside of Jump city. It looked very unstable. It smelt of gun powder and was covered in moss. The wood entry way looked as if it were drained of life, while the moss lazily hung over the whole entire monument.

"Titans, be careful…" Robin whispered while every body got off or out of their transpiration. They all walked slowly towards the cavern, afraid if even the smallest sudden movement would cause it to collapse. As they came to the putrid entry, they held their breath. Once they made it past that they carefully made they're way through out the rocked tunnels.

Terra looked around at the fascinating surroundings. The rocks hung loosely on the walls, while dirt caked the ground. But she soon forgot about her fascination as the gun powder's odor became unbearable. She gagged, when the powder swam up her nostrils. She stopped dead in her tracks, as a new smell frightened her. It smelt so familiar, like some thing you might smell when you got gashed or something you might taste if you got socked in the mouth. Blood Terra stood in fright, her mouth gaping in disbelief, and her eyes wide with terror. Her breathing became heavy and her heart skipped a beat…Some one had been murdered. Both odors combined reminded her of some thing, or some one. Her memory suddenly snapped. She knew who it was committing this dastardly crime.

She ran ahead from her standing point. She didn't care if the others couldn't catch up to her or what Robin's orders were, she just ran. She ran deeper into the cavern at full speed. She thought she heard Beast Boy yell for her, but it sounded like a blur to her. Her adrenalin had control of her now. When she made it to the base of the cavern, she saw a figure up ahead. She came to a hard and rough stop. Dust flew up to her ankles because of the dry dirt beneath her feet. The gruesome figure made her freeze with shock and fear. Her mouth went dry and her mind went blank.

The figure…was a man in a black jump suit and he wore a mask, of black and orange. He had eyes of deadly brown venom and his belt full of weapons. His voice was like a horrid memory of pain and it rang out through the whole cavern.

"Hello, Terra…Remember me? Of course you do. It's been a long time hasn't it, around about 2 or 3 years? My you have grown, but looks can only say so much." Slade wagered.

"I-I thought I had taken care of you years ago. Why aren't you dead? Why isn't your retched corpse cursed to an under ground solitude, which I sentenced it to?" Terra yelled in disbelief.

Right after she said that the other titans had came to the so-called rescue. They too, almost fainted at the sight.

"Uh-oh." BB stated.

"What? You mean they didn't tell you? I thought you all were friends. No my dear child…I am very much alive." Slade taunted.

Terra listened to his corny act. She wished she could only plug up her ears and never hear his ear shattering bribes. It brought back so many memories. The memories throbbed to where it felt like they would explode into amnesia. Apparently the others had been hiding something from her. But right now she could care less about that.

Terra clenched her fist tightly. Her eyes filled with tears of frustration. Her feet planted firmly on the ground. Her hands soon, glazed with a yellow fury. Her eyes were painted with gold was a sign of fiery rage.

Beast Boy could tell how mad she was and he couldn't blame her. Not only was Slade back to haunt her, but the titans didn't tell her about it. She had every right to be angry. Especially with her friends.

"The blood…who did you murder?" Terra asked in a seriously tone.

"Why, what gives you such an idea?" Slade questioned.

"Don't play dumb with me, Slade. I know what you've done. I can smell it all the way from the entry way. I want answers!" Terra ordered.

"I must say Terra, you have exquisite detective skills. But they could never be of good use to the heroes and Heroines. You, sweet child…Don't belong on the good side. I know you have evil inside. It rushes through your veins and it turns your heart black. Every thing you've done…has tainted you, you will be are pure evil until the day you die. If you think you can run away from it all, then you are not being true to your title. You may think that these so-called friends of you are helping you now, wait until you do something, so bad to where they turn their back on you. Just like before." Slade lectured.

"I don't need to be wasting words with you…We finish this now." Terra yelled.

"Fine and by the way…you were right about the murder, of course it was only a simple town's child who came into the caverns to explore. Poor boy…He never saw it coming." Slade smirked.

"You…Demon!" Terra hissed.

"Enough talk, X apprentice, we fight now!" Slade commanded, while doing back flips.

"TITANS GO!" Robin barked.

The titans charged at the maniac. They were determined to take him down once and for all.

Beast Boy took a chance and turned into a bull, hoping to jab Slade in the gut. But he missed as the villain leaped over him. BB turned around and turned into a wolf. Once again he went for Slade. But failed, for Slade jammed Beast Boy in the side.

Robin rushed over and tried to kick Slade in the abdomen. But He grabbed Robin by the foot and flipped him backwards. Robin got up again and hit Slade in the chest, but something countered back onto Robin. His hand got a sudden shock and it began to throb. He slowly backed off for a moment and cradled. He looked at the villain who stood there menacingly awaiting a response from the Teen Titans leader. All of the other Titans either hovered or stood they're ground, waiting for an explanation from Robin's sudden stop.

"Bullet proof vest. I'm sure you've heard of them Robin." Slade hissed.

"T-the gun powder, it's not just the explosives." Robin guessed.

"Actually, all the explosives were moved out years ago when the gold rush ended." Slade corrected.

Slade reached into his belt compartment and pulled out something small, but powerful. It smelt of gun powder and it caused every one to cower in fear. A gun.

Every one gasped at the thoughts and sight. Slade had a gun with him. Sure Slade had had guns before, but never a hand gun. This made the titans very worried and draws out their concerns.

"TITANS! Be careful, I don't want any one getting hurt." Robin warned.

Every one took off all around the cavern trying to confuse the villain. Starfire shot a starbolt at Slade, but Slade had once again dodged an attack.

Cyborg used his sonic cannon to take out Slade. The light of the cannon lit up the glum cavern. In a way…It symbolized a beam of hope and prayers that the titans would go back home safely. But Slade dodged it and kicked Cyborg in the arm, slightly denting him.

"Slade Bots, ATTACK!" Slade roared. With those words about 100 of his minions came from the shadows.

The robots all lunged at the titans, hoping to distract them for the time being. Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven kept the Robots busy letting Robin handle Slade.

Robin kept on using kicks and punches, but all failed. Slade blocked every move Robin dished out. No matter how fast the attacks came to his face, he was able to counter it.

Robin almost punched Slade in the stomach, but the villain, rendered his fist captive and snapped it backward. Then he lifted the young boy up and threw him against the cold hard wall.

The paralyzed teen hit the wall with extreme force and fell to the ground like a bird with broken wings. He yelped with pain as the shock pinched his body all over. He slowly got up from the ground to find that his opponent was turned the other direction. This was Robin's chance of attack. If he could plan the right moment, aerodynamics, and angle, he could pull it off. Robin backed away from the wall and pin pointed his spot. Then he ran towards the wall, he ran up the wall with speed, trying not to lose balance. When he reached the top of his run he flipped off the wall. He looked down at the spinning ground beneath him. The air of the cavern nipped at his skin as he plummeted towards the man dressed in a black jump suit. He carefully aimed his feet at the man's head and hoped for the best.

Then…CRACK! The noise rang out through the area. It attracted all ears, but no one looked, for they were to busy trying to ward off all of the robots. Robin landed roughly on the ground, only feet away from his target.

Slade turned around with a mask with a large crack split from the top to the bottom. He seemed to show no emotion towards his minor injury.

"What ever you're planning to do Slade, it's not going to work; Star and I are ready for anything." Robin warned.

"Hm, Hm, Hm, Oh, Robin how very droll…But it's not you or you're little girl friend that I'm after." Slade chuckled. Then Slade glanced over at Terra who was still fighting. He glared menacingly at her and then turned back to Robin.

"You see my dear boy…If you want to get to the apple, you must first devour the core." Slade lectured. With those words he turned towards Beast Boy who had just destroyed the last robot. Slade pulled out the small hand held gun and aimed towards Beast Boy.

The changeling took notice of this and became paralyzed with fear. His feet became heavy and his legs went numb. His skin was painted with the air of the cavern and his adrenaline was low on batteries. His eyes filled with terror and his heart of bravery was lost in his storming ocean of fear.

Robin was frozen, along with all of the other titans. All of them had their eyes on the gun and Beast Boy. The room entranced them into what would be a bloody incident.

Terra was the first one to snap out of the darkest of thoughts. She glanced around at the others, who seemed to be too afraid to budge. She locked her eyes onto Beast Boy who was frozen. She looked over with pleading eyes at Slade, who was looking right back at her with pure evil in his piercing brown eyes. His eyes became slits as he pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Terra yelled in disbelief. She broke free of her fear, which had shackled her down to the ground. She ran full speed towards Beast Boy. The one whom she loved most was about to die right before her eyes and she had to stop it. She only knew one way.

She leaped in front of Beast Boy right as the bullet reached within 2 feet…The bullet's mission was to kill Beast Boy…But its mission was never completed, for it had hit the wrong person.

Terra fell to the ground with a scream that haunted the air and echoed through out the cavern. Her scream reached everybody's ears and it shot their hearts just like the bullet had shot her.

The last thing Terra saw…was Beast Boy's face of horror…Then every thing…went black!

* * *

Oh man! I bet people are hating me now for that cliff hanger. This took a week to type up, I got some writers block. Well I hope people like readingthis as much as I like typing it! Plz R&R 


	6. Gar's Anger Within

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

CHAPTER 6: Gar's Anger Within

The room was silent, cold, and dark, with all of the stunned people, waiting for a response from an injured person. The cold air had stopped, just as if time had stopped and it was holding its breath, hoping that the girl would live. The whole area was engulfed in ghastly presence. Every one seemed to be glaciated as the amount of shock was over whelming.

Beast Boy fell to his knees, next to the bleeding girl. His eyes were glued to her. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His mind was blank, but was full of broken objects that used to resemble every thing he ever cared about. His mouth was dry and his eyes were not full of tears, but of confusion, hurt, and sorrow. The girl…He had held so close, seemed to slip so far. He felt as if he were in a state of incapacitated, as all of his power had been drained when his love had been shot down…like a little bird…A bird that didn't even do any thing wrong, but got hurt for an unfair reason. Beast Boy's breathing became heavy and hard. Every breath he took hurt, because every breath he took was with out Terra. Every Breath he took…She was slipping away.

He could hear Terra breathing…But her breaths were cut short and every breath was hard to bear. He could feel her pain. As she was enduring the pain of a bullet, He was enduring a case of heart break. IT felt like someone kept on jabbing him repeatedly until he screamed in defeat. His heart throbbed uncontrollably as his heart was slowly dieing along with the girl in front of him.

Every body else in the cavern awaited for some one to speak up. Robin had a serious expression, yet had a horrified touch to it. Starfire looked as if she was about to break into uncontrollable sobs. Raven looked shocked and sad, for she was astonished by Terra's insane move. Cyborg looked very sad, but retained his tears.

Even Slade himself had wide eyes, as Terra's daring move had startled him. He had meant to break the core, but instead he had destroyed the apple.

"No matter…She was of no use to me as it were." Slade spoke up. The careless man walked towards the hurt girl and her hurt boy friend.

Beast Boy realized some one was coming up from behind him. He knew it wasn't one of his friends. He knew it was the man who had caused this bloody crime. The crime wasn't just murder; it was also for breaking a heart of a lovable Beast Boy. The villain had to be put behind bars, even if they were imaginary bars.

"Don't come any closer!" Beast Boy growled with warning.

"Now that's no way to behave, It's over Beast Boy…She's gone. So stop crying over her dead corpse and fight like a man." Slade scolded.

Beast Boy could feel his blood boiling inside him, like a volcano about to blow its top. His eyes felt like they were on fire, not just from the hot tears of frustration building up inside them, but from his anger he had for Slade. It was as if Slade were the cobra and Beast Boy was the mongoose. True born enemies that had an itching urge to fight. He could feel his heart thumping rapidly and his head began to ache horribly. The head ache became immense; it felt like some one was popping fire works into his brain. Sweat dripped down his face and he could feel his hair standing on edge.

He felt like he was dieing, but he wasn't. He stood up from his miserable spot on the ground and turned around to face Slade. Beast Boy's breathing became deadly as you could read his emotions through it.

Slade waited for the green teen to say some thing or try to do some thing. But Slade never expected what was about to happen next.

Beast Boy let out a cry of anger. A single tear rolled down his face for Terra. His eyes seemed as if they glowed with a flame that stood for frustration. His clothing slowly began to rip and hair took its place. His natural size became large and muscular. His fangs…became spears that could puncture steel. His hands became claws and his face became monstrous.

Every one stared in shock at what he had become and for what reasons he had become it. Beast Boy…Had become…The beast!

He howled with might and stood tall over the villain. He bared his fangs to show Slade what large teeth he had and what would soon be in his flesh. Beast Boy stood his ground for a moment.

All of the other titans rushed over to Terra's side to aide her brutal wound.

Terra could feel her life being sucked away from her She barely opened her eyes, but no one could see them open. All she wanted was Beast Boy at the moment. She wanted to spend her seemingly last moments of life with him.

"Beast Boy…" She muttered under a whisper. The other titans heard her, but only wished they could grant her final wish. But they had to find some way to help her and Beast Boy was too caught up in rage.

Beast Boy's ears perked up at her called. He wanted to go over there and be with her, but he needed to complete an assignment that he had cursed himself with. He had a thirst that needed to be quenched and the only answer was revenge.

He snarled and spat at the villain. Slade showed no intimidation. Beast Boy launched himself towards Slade.

The other titans looked at Terra's gashed shoulder.

"I can't make any thing of it, it's seems it cut in pretty deep, but I don't know any thing else." Robin calculated.

Terra attempted another cry for her green love, but it ended in failure.

Raven looked down at the panting girl. It almost made her choke out a sob. She was so young, strong and now she was so weak. Beast Boy would be lost without her, and it seemed he was about to lose his map. Raven looked over at Beast Boy who was fighting his guts out and then looked back at Terra. Raven leaned down next to Terra and got a closer look at her shoulder. She frowned at the sight.

She put her hand on her good shoulder for comfort. "Beast Boy isn't here right now, but he'll be here soon. Don't worry, every thing will be okay." Raven comforted. Her words almost made her cry. '_What if she won't make it…she won't even get to see Beast Boy, at the rate she was going.' _She thought to herself. She tried to shove the thought off the edge of her mind.

Starfire looked as if she were about to break down. The pressure was too much for her. Terra was dieing, Beast Boy was enraged, and every body seemed to fall apart. She knew her positive attitude wasn't going to help any thing; it might just inject more pain to every one.

"Raven…w-will you be able to heal her?" Starfire choked out.

"No…her injury is too severe. Even if I tried it wouldn't make any difference…" Raven said glumly.

Beast Boy kept throwing his claws at Slade. Even if he could just lay one muscle on him it would leave Slade in a world of parole. Finally He got a hit at him. He punched him in the chest and then picked him up by the throat. He wanted to squeeze him to where he couldn't breathe, but he decided not to. It would be too cruel. Instead he simply threw him against the wall and roared viciously for victory. He was winning and he wanted that to be affirmative to Slade.

For once the villain was weak, almost too weak to keep on fighting. Thing was, he wasn't going to get the chance. Beast Boy picked him up and pinned him up against the wall. He roared once again, leaving spit on the villains mask. Slade didn't move, nor fidget. But Beast Boy didn't care he was going to end the pathetic life in front of him.

He raised a large green claw and lashed the villain's chest open. But nothing happened. No blood, no scream of agony, no nothing. Beast Boy filled with more rage and began slashing Slade fiercely. Then he struck some thing hard, but his claw went straight threw it. He looked inside the now dead body. It was a robot. The person who had shot down him love…was a robot.

This made him ten times madder and unleashed even more of what he concealed inside of himself. He ripped the robot to pieces, hoping it was all a dream. He dropped the robotic parts in failure. None of it was a dream. It was real.

Suddenly Beast Boy felt weak and he felt the cavern cold along with his tired bones. The hair on his body disappeared and was replaced with his normal out fit, the storm inside him a slightly subsided, and his heart beat lowered to its regular pace. He didn't fall over with exhaustion, he just stood there for a brief moment, he didn't want to turn around to the sight of Terra in her condition, but he had to. He felt weak and tired, all he wanted to do was stand there and absorb the every thing and wake up from his dream. But it wasn't a dream…it was real.

He took a shaky breath and turned around. He could feel the tension of the room increasing. He opened his eyes to the macabre scene. He took a fragile step forward; frightened that even one step could ruin every thing.

He moved on like a soldier, wounded but full of spirit. He slowly made his way to his comrades and his wounded loved one that had sacrificed herself to save her loved one.

* * *

O.O I have nothing to say. Really I love writing this. I love writingit more than "Terra The Misunderstood" But I hope you likie :) Plz R&R 

I might incounter some writers block :(


	7. Titan Down

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

CHAPTER 7: Titan Down

All of the titans stood around the girl with a gushing shoulder, trying to fry up a plan.

"There's got to be some way to save her?" Starfire claimed.

"She'll never make it to the tower on time; we'll have to take her to the hospital." Robin said.

"She still won't make it…its rush hour time in the city, every one is on their way home now and that means traffic." Raven reminded.

"Cyborg, the T car it could fly us there couldn't it?" Robin asked.

"…No, I forgot to put rocket fuel in it this morning, there's no way to make it there before…" Cyborg wondered off and looked at Terra lying on the ground. Every one else joined his stare.

"NO! We can still make it!" Beast Boy said stubbornly.

"But how, there's no other way?" Robin said glumly.

"There's still a way…I can take her…" Beast Boy offered.

"Beast Boy, you've lost it! There's no way you could get her to the hospital in time to save her, the trip would be to rough for her to endure." Raven countered.

"Yes there is, I can get her there. I can carry her to the hospital." BB replied.

"Beast Boy…You could not take her by flight, land, nor water." Starfire said sadly.

"Starfire's right. If Terra got wet that would make things worse. By land it would be to rough on her and that put her in a worse case. Flying would put her body in shock and cause her to die." Robin said quizzically.

"Maybe Raven can teleport her to the hospital…"Cyborg suggested

"NO! I won't let you. This is all my fault." Garfield protested.

Every one stared at him like he was nuts. Waiting for his explanation. But when he didn't answer, Raven brought it up again.

"What are you talking about? None of this is your fault." Raven convinced.

"YES IT IS!" He threw back.

"Beast Boy, Slade was the one with the gun. He's the one who shot Terra, it's his fault not yours." Robin comforted.

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU? This is my fault, because if I would have just moved my sorry butt in time, then she wouldn't be laying on the ground dieing right before my eyes…and…heart…" Beast Boy replayed almost on the verge of tears.

There was a long silence that swept over them all, like the solar eclipse. Every one felt so sad as this…predicament was over whelming. Every one could see the tears in Beast Boy's emerald eyes. They could feel a lot of his pain, but they couldn't feel one thing that he was feeling and that was a broken heart. Four of the titans looked over at Terra who was still breathing incredibly hard.

"If I would have just…moved…then she wouldn't have saved me from what she's going through now. She jumped in front of me…to save me. She jumped in front of me…because she cared and wanted me to live, instead of her living a life with out me…She's my best friend…I didn't see any of you jump in front of me to save me…You guys don't owe her, I do! If this is her last few moments on Earth, then I want the world to know…That she died with honor…I want to take her to the hospital personally…not just for repayment, not just for honor, But because I love her." Beast Boy spoke in between sobs.

Every one was touched by his words. The words had true friendship, trust, diligence, and true passionate love. It put tears into every ones eyes and put charm into their hearts. They stared at him with sad eyes. He looked so hurt, yet so strong. His heart had taken a plummet and was badly wounded. But he kept going. All of the titans noticed that now…Beast Boy was crying. Though only two tears escaped his eyes and no sobs came with them.

"You can take her…who knows; maybe you'll make it in time." Robin agreed.

"Besides we haven't tested my teleporting with a wounded person, it could send them into utter shock. If Terra were to wake up during teleportation she would assume she's dead, seeing as its dark and all." Raven wagered.

He didn't smile or any thing at their agreement. He stood there and nodded back at them. He felt honored in a way, because he had the privilege to take the girl he loved to her destination. But he remained serious, for he was her line between life and death.

"Cyborg…You still got that old harness in the T car?" Beast Boy asked with a very, very light smile.

Cyborg nodded and ran out of the cavern and came back with a large black harness.

"Okay, you guys, I'll turn into a horse, and you put the harness onto me and then hook Terra up to it." Beast Boy ordered, then turning into a green horse. He looked pretty handsome. His emerald green coat shined even in the darkest of caverns.

Cyborg and Robin put the harness onto the quarter horse and latched, hooked, and buckled every thing up. Raven and Starfire carefully picked Terra up from the ground and put her on Beast Boy's back. They hooked her up to the harness, so that she wouldn't fall off.

He looked like an army horse. The harness went from his belly to his neck. It looked like a swim suit except for all the compartment areas which made it bulky.

Terra was almost lying down on his back. She was propped up against Beast Boys neck, but she was still out cold.

"Beast Boy, be careful…" Robin warned.

He nodded in reply and braced his self for a full speed run. Then he took off at full gallop.

They all watched him leave the cavern and stood there for a few minutes, trying to digest every thing that had happened. They were all filled with harsh concern. Not just for Terra, but for Garfield. For they were sure his heart was about to crack into two.

Beast Boy sped out of the cavern and into a savanna type area. He had almost run into Cyborg's car, but he ran around it. The savanna had a desert like feeling to it. All he was running on was dirt, it had a lonely sensation to it, and all he could hear was crickets singing they're song.

He looked up at the sky. It was cloudy; it was like the sky was going to cry for the girl on his back. But he only hoped that the sky would retain its tears, for Terra's sake. The sun was also going down. The sun was ready to end this horrid day that had descended upon this Earth. He returned his eyes to the sights in front of him.

He could see the city up ahead of him. All of the lights lit up the gloomy city like candles…to bad they weren't scented candles. He hated the smell of the putrid city, it smelt like rotten eggs and gasoline. He ignored his complaints about the city and continued his quest. He felt like he was in a western, galloping through a desert with a damsel in distress on his back. He didn't have time to play pretend now; it felt like time was racing past him and every second he was losing her.

He came to the entry of the city and kept running for a dear life. Most of the cars near the first block were motionless and quiet. But like Raven said it was rush hour was near. Them misty air tainted his long face. He heard a ripple of thunder strip through the sky, this worried Beast Boy even more. If Terra got wet, that could leave her in bad condition.

He turned a couple more blocks and came to the main street of Jump city, which was full of rampaging cars. He came to a halt for a brief moment and looked at the car formations. There were gaps in between some cars; he figured he could pull it off if he put out some effort. But before he launched himself into his crazy plan, he looked over at the side walk. That was a no go. The side walk was full of people, he didn't want to risk hurting any one else. He took off into the street and hoped for the best.

Running through the gaps was easy; as long as no one jetted in front of him he would get her to the hospital in time. Beast Boy took a sharp turn and came face to face with a car. Neither one of them had time to stop, so Beast Boy pulled a trick. He jumped on top of the car and leaped off with extreme force.

The man who owned the now dented car stuck his head out of his window. He was about to yell his guts out at the titan who had ruined his car roof, but the n he saw some thing on Beast Boy's back. At first he couldn't see what it was, but then he realized what it was. He could see the bleeding girl that the city knew only as Terra. The man felt utter shock of the rare and unbelievable sight. Not one, not no one had ever witnessed a wounded titan. Every one in the city needed to be informed of this horrible event and he only knew one way to spread it around.

"TITAN DOWN!" The man shouted.

Beast Boy heard the man's shout, but didn't care he had a mission and the mission didn't involve the man.

People on the side walks turned there attention to the streets to see what the man was talking about. Some of the people gasped in shock of the fallen titan. Constant conversations began to spread, yells came to ears, and hearts soon broke.

Beast Boy only ignored them, for they were nothing of his concern, this event wasn't any of their business and they should keep their noses out of it. He was more concerned about Terra. He could feel her blood leak out onto his emerald coat and he could feel her rough breathing through the harness. He was trying to run faster than her blood, but it seemed they were evenly matched.

He felt faint coming to his heals and he felt weaker with each step. He was about to fall down in defeat, but a voice in the wind whistled to him. The voice sounded oh so familiar and this is what it said:_ 'Keep going. Don't give up when you've come so far. The girl on your back needs you and only you can save her.' _Beast Boy listened intently and realized who was sending him this message.

Beast Boy looked up into the sky for his answer. He felt a ray of hope shine down on him, even though there was no sun out. He felt warm, even though it was cold and cloudy. Now he felt stronger at each step he took and he felt hope consume him.

'_Whatever you say God, whatever you say. I will continue on to save her.' _Beast Boythought.

He let out a loud and powerful nay to the sky to thank God for his supportive message. Beast Boy's normal pace was now increasing as he felt his heart and soul guide him to the hospital. He was going far more faster than a horse was supposed to go, but he just ran as fast as God would let him. It almost felt like his hooves were on fire and was leaving a steam trail behind him. He felt so powerful and full of hope, confidence, and care…The list could go on forever. But he didn't want to waste time thinking of a list he wanted to get Terra to the hospital.

He turned another corner and there it was the hospital. He picked up the pace even more, but he wasn't full of happiness now. He was full of grief and sorrow and now that he was starting to feel this way, he felt his speed drop and he began to feel extremely weak.

He ran into the parking lot through the crowds of cars. He came up to the hospital's glass doors and tried to gain attention. He reared on his back legs and rammed his front hooves into the glass. The door almost shattered, but held strong. He nay a pleading cry.

The nurse at the front counter raised her somber head, to see a horse at the entry. This puzzled her, but when she saw the girl on his back, it became clear. She picked up her phone and called some one in the other sections of the hospital, within minute's paramedics came rushing down stairs and out the door.

As they approached the door Beast Boy put his front hooves on the ground and back away.

The paramedics came out of the buildings with a stretcher at hand, stethoscopes, and a breathing mask.

Beast Boy stood completely still as the unhooked Terra from the harness. He watched carefully as to what they were doing to his love. When they unhooked her they carefully moved her to the stretcher and hooked her up to the breathing mask. They then used the stethoscope to listen to her heart beat. One off the paramedics shook his head, but continued on. Then two of the paramedics picked up the stretcher along with Terra and rushed back inside the hospital.

The horse stood there for a few more depressing moments. His legs could barely support him for his exhaustion was over whelming. He turned back into his natural human self and still continued to stand. The harness slipped off of him, because of it was to lose for his human form. It fell down to his feet, but he could care less about the blood soaked harness and his blood soaked uniform all he wanted was to wake up from this nightmare.

He slowly limped over to the hospital door and weakly pushed it open. He went inside of the hectic building and found it empty. Apparently visiting hours were over and patients were being treated. The only people that were walking around were nurses and few patients slowly recovering. He didn't see the people who took Terra in. He looked over at the front counter nurse. She shook her head sadly at him in reply. Beast Boy was about to ask her if he could go in and be with her but apparently she had mind reading powers.

"I'm sorry sir. But she's being treated now; you can't go in with her." The nurse said softly.

Beast Boy felt disappointed at that answer. He felt consciousness slipping away from him and he felt weaker than ever. He slowly made his way to the hospital sofa. As soon as he hit that cushion, he was out cold.

'_My mission is complete…'_ Beast Boy thought to himself before he drifted off into a deep dark sleep.

Though Garfield didn't know it the mission was far from over. Terra wasn't a titan before she got shot. Yet his heart was screaming Titan Down.

* * *

WEEEE, I love writing this. Ah man I had the worst sugar rush last night. I was running around the house making air plane noises and laughing for no reason what so ever. I guess it was so sad it was funny. I drove my parents insane. During a sugar rush I talk like 95 miles per hour or some thing. Oh well no more sugar for me. lol. Plz R&R 


	8. The Worry Stone And The Frog?

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

CHAPTER 8: The Worry Stone And The Frog?

Beast Boy felt his eye lids slowly unfurl as he was slowly waking up. His eyes snapped open, his heart raced, and his memory came to as he remembered where and why he was here.

He shot up from where he was lying, though now he realized that was a mistake. He yelped in pain as his muscles throbbed and his head began to ache. He rubbed his head and glanced around his surroundings. It was dark and lonely, though he had a creepy sensation of being watched. But that was a natural feeling in all hospitals. He looked over at the closest clock to him. It was 9:00pm. Every body must have gone to bed or be treating patients in other parts in the hospital. He winced in pain as his body hurt so bad. But it was nothing compared to what Terra was going through. Beast Boy cringed at the thought.

A nurse came into the room holding a clip board. She seemed to be extremely focused on it. But she wasn't too distracted to see BB sitting on the sofa.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Our visiting hours are over. You should go home." The nurse informed.

Beast Boy sat there silently for a few moments trying to process every thing through his brain. He snapped back to reality with an excuse.

"Wait a minute. I brought my best friend to the hospital at 6:00pm today. She got shot in the left shoulder, Terra Markov? Beast Boy refreshed.

The nurse looked at him with a confused look. She looked at her clip board to see if there was really such a person at presence.

"Oh, yes Mrs. Markov?" The nurse questioned. "You must be her husband."

Beast Boy felt a very uncomfortable silence sweep over the room. He felt a blush slowly creep onto his face. Though that was far from the truth; he wished he could say yes. He loved Terra, but he felt that her name becoming Mrs. Logan were highly possible.

"…Ehem…Umm actually, she's single. I'm her best friend…not her husband…" He mumbled. "Not to mention my last name is Logan."

"Ah, yes I see. Well I suppose you can stay. Only because you protect the city and you are her best friend and all…Say isn't there 4 more of you?" The nurse answered and questioned.

"Uh, yah speaking of which have they come in yet? They must have since I've been out cold for 3 hours." Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, I've been treating patients and looking at results all day, I haven't seen any one today except the staff and patients." The nurse assured and with that she left.

He felt a scare come over him. What if some thing bad happened to his friends or what if they stopped caring. If they had come by they surly would have awoken him. He thought of so many explanations to there where bouts. He sigh a frightful sigh and closed his eyes. He felt so cold and pale with fear. He felt burning tears well up into his eyes. He felt so mixed with emotions right now; he just wanted to cry on some one's shoulder.

It wasn't just the fact that Terra got shot. It was also that he had ripped a robot to shreads that could have been a real live human being, all because of his anger and uncontrollable beast. He felt guilty for the beast and Terra. If it weren't for him Terra wouldn't have been shot and causing the beast to be unleashed.

He sat up correctly and hugged his knees to his chest. He buried his face into his knees and only thought. Right now he only wanted to sit and wait.

He thought about Terra on an operating table of some sort. He could imagine the heart monitor beeping rapidly then coming to a screeching halt. He shook the thought from his head. He only sat there, until he heard the glass doors open and close. Beast Boy looked up from his somber spot on the sofa and looked behind him. There stood Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven looking down at him. He stared back at them with a pitiful expression

"How is she?" Raven asked with a little worry in her tone.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe if you got here sooner then you would know." Beast Boy backfired.

All of the standing titans looked at each other with concern. Apparently he was aggravated about something and they had a feeling they knew who he was mad at.

"…Where were you!" He demanded in a strict tone.

"Chill man…It took an hour to get out of traffic, then we had to shoe our way through the Jump city press and that took another hour and then we stopped by and did some arraigns." Cyborg informed.

Beast Boy's face filled with hate as his ears bled at their words. They would rather do arraigns then be with their fallen comrade. It made his stomach wrench at the thought.

"You went and did arraigns at a time like this! What were you thinking!" He screeched.

"We didn't say that." Robin corrected.

"You didn't have to. You guys don't show much care about those in pain, do you?" He countered once again.

He couldn't believe it. He had woken up only minutes ago and he was already blowing his guts out at his friends. He felt his face burn a little as anger was coming over. He tried to remain calm. He turned around to where his back was facing them and he sighed with exhaust.

They stared sadly at their heart broken team mate. He was so mad and depressed it scared them. They then took notice of Beast Boy's uncontrollable shaking; this made them even more concerned.

"Maybe someone should go talk to him?" Robin suggested. At that second everyone except Raven backed out. She looked around to see the other volunteers, but there were none. She took in a deep sigh and braced herself.

"I'll go talk to him. But it won't be easy." Raven volunteered.

She walked over to Beast Boy who continued to shake, as if he was about to break out into sobs. She felt lonely behind her. Apparently the others didn't feel too confident in her; of course she felt little confidence in herself.

"Hey." She said blankly.

"…Hey…" He answered back with no emotion.

"You okay?" Raven asked. That was a dumb question, but it was the only way she could think of to start an emotional conversation.

"What do you think? The girl I love the most is in the hospital all because of a gun shot that I could have avoided all on my own, but was to stupid to move and then the beast inside me got mad and killed some thing that could have been a real person…" He said full of grief.

"So this is what it's all about." Raven said calmly, while sitting down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No. But you guys won't leave me alone till I do. So I guess." He said with an unsure feeling.

"First off I want to give you some thing. I thought you might need it." Raven said.

She pulled out of her pocket, a little plastic blue dolphin, with a small stone in the middle. It was so small you could clench your fist over it.

Beast Boy looked at it with confusion. Not only was it a gift from Raven, but it had a stone inside of it. It puzzled him. It looked so cheap, but it had a meaningful symbolism to it. Yet he couldn't figure out why the stone was in it.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked with little curiosity.

"Beast Boy…This is a worry stone. You use it when you're worried or concerned. So if you feel worried you rub it to unleash all of your grief into it. And the only reason it's a dolphin is because the store didn't have any other colors or animals. I thought it might come useful to you." Raven taught.

Beast Boy took the small little dolphin from her hands and studied it carefully. He fumbled a little with it in his fingers. The color of it reminded him of Terra's ocean blue eyes. He thought about it and wanted to smile, but now was no time to smile. He put the worry dolphin back into Raven's hand.

"Thanks, but I don't need it." He assured.

Raven opened Beast Boy's fist and placed the dolphin back in it and wrapped his fist over it.

"Keep it; it's a gift from me." Raven forced.

Beast Boy looked at it one last time, he took his eyes off of it, but little did he know he was rubbing it none stop.

"Raven…It's not fair! Terra is dieing and I never got to tell her how I felt and I killed a person that was actually a robot. And now every thing seems to be falling apart." Beast Boy said sadly.

"Your situation is tough, but I think I can help you. Beast Boy, do you know why Terra jumped in front of you?" Raven asked.

He shook his head in reply "All I know is she did it because I wouldn't move…" He answered honestly.

"…She jumped in front of you…because she loves you. And she didn't want you to die so she sacrificed herself to save you." Raven lectured.

"So why is it I don't feel thankful?" Beast Boy asked still confused.

"Because she saved you from death, but now she's going through death and you're in the place she would be in right now if you were shot. So it didn't make too much of a depression difference. But I think every one was stunned by her courageous move." Raven explained.

"Yah, I know I was…But why did she have to do that and why couldn't I move? He asked like a child.

"You couldn't move because you were caught off guard, you were scared and many other reasons. And Terra did what she did for you, not for us, but for you. She loves you more then life itself. She's the real thing Beast Boy…" Raven said.

She saw a slight smile ripple across his face, but it soon fell as the next thought came into place.

Raven could tell what he was thinking she didn't have to read his mind to figure it out. She didn't even have to read his emotions.

"Do you know why you turned into the beast?" Raven checked.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, I don't get it. You told me knowing when to let it out is what makes me a man, but today something happened." BB reminded.

"Look a man knows when to fight and when to put other things at the side. You turned into the beast because you care about Terra and you wanted to make sure she was safe and because you love her. And you knew when things were bad there was still hope hanging around in the air. You knew that then and there, there was no time for goofing off. If that's not a true man…then I don't know what is." Raven said for a confidence boost.

"Oh, and your welcome!" Raven said.

"But I didn't say thank you." Beast Boy claimed.

"Trust me you will sooner or later." Raven said with a small smile.

After the conversation every thing was silent. Robin and Starfire sat on one of the sofa. Starfire had her face buried in Robin's shoulder, crying as if no end. Cyborg sat on a chair tapping his foot nervously. Raven remained calm and watched a miserable Beast Boy fiddle with his plastic dolphin worry stone.

Every one almost had a heart attack as they saw a nurse come into the room. The nurse eyed them cautiously and looked at a clip board in her hands.

"Are you the friends of Terra Markov? The nurse asked.

"Yes." Raven answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but only one of you can go in and be in the room with her. It's a strict rule all of us stick to." The nurse replied.

All of the titans turned their eyes towards Beast Boy. He looked back at them with an asking expression. They all nodded to him in reply.

Beast Boy slowly got up from the sofa and started his way towards the hall way, but some one stopped him.

"Beast Boy wait." Starfire commanded.

He turned around to Starfire who was taking some thing out of a small bag. He eyed her carefully to see what it was. She pulled out a small green stuffed animal, a frog. He was surprised at the little stuffed animal choice.

Starfire gave him the little frog only to receive a confused look in return.

"Why a frog?" Beast Boy asked still bating in confusment.

"You have never heard of the acronym for frog, friend Beast Boy?" She asked.

"No, what's it mean?" BB asked again

"Fully" Robin started.

"Rely" Starfire continued.

"On" Cyborg said

"God." Raven finished.

Was his response from all of the titans? He looked down at the little frog in his hands. He never knew what a powerful meaning frog's could have.

He heard a muffled noise behind him. He turned around from his friends to see the nurse standing there impatiently. He looked back at his friends and nodded in thanks. They nodded back and smiled.

And with that Beast Boy followed the nurse to Terra's room.

**F**ully

**R**ely

**O**n

**G**od

* * *

That Was Ch. 8 as you may already know. Man I'm tired, I've stayed up late just to update this. But as I've said before: I love writing this. Heck I might as well turn the genre to this story to Gospel. It has so much worship stuff in it. I got the idea of the dolphin worry stone, because I have one just like the one in the story. I came up with the frog thing from like every where, seeing as that's the frog acronym.But anyways Plz R&R 


	9. Hope For A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

CHAPTER 9: Hope for a Broken Heart

Beast Boy made his way through the hospital halls to the room Terra rested in. He listened to the horrifying moans and cries in the hospital dorms. He heard screams of loss, screams from the people dieing a slow and painful death, moans of sickness, and trillions of the heart monitors beeping…and…some coming to a halt.

He passed a dorm with an open door. There, a woman sat sobbing her eyes out and screaming. The nurses tried to calm her down, but apparently she had lost contact with the world around her. Beast Boy looked at the clip board on the door. It had a man's name on it. The woman must be his wife, or was. Beast Boy evaded the sight of the macabre scene.

He hated the hospital. It was so depressing and it made him sick to his gut. But the reason he was there made him sicker. But he swallowed his fear and regrets and continued on his way.

"Mr. Logan…This is her room. Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" The nurse asked.

"…I'm sure…" Beast Boy said a little unsure.

The nurse nodded and left him to suffer from what might be a dramatic moment.

Beast Boy came as close to the door as he could with out bumping into it. He braced himself for what he might see. An amount of stress suddenly body slammed him as he knew what he was about to see may give him eternal nightmares. He took a deep breath and twisted the door knob and opened the door. But he hadn't braced him self enough to prepare for what was next.

He gasped and stood in utter shock, he dropped the stuffed frog in front of the door way. His heart shattered into a million pieces and he almost went blind from the sight.

Terra was hooked up to multiple tubes and was in a white hospital gown. Her heart monitor barely kept its balance of noise and her body seemed to lay there in bed, completely lifeless.

Beast Boy did not cry nor blink, the sight only paralyzed him. He felt his breathing faint and his eyes felt dry for he could not peal his eyes from the girl in the bed. His mouth went dry and his breathing soon became ragged. He felt like he was about to pass out right in the door way. He then reminded himself if he passed out then he would not get to see her, in what might be her last moments on earth.

He slowly approached the broken girl and sat next to the bed on a stool. He saw her hand sitting limply at the side of the bed. He gently cupped his hand over hers and held it ever so tenderly. He could feel the ice cold feeling of it through his glove. Her hand used to be so warm and soft. Now it was like a rock. She felt so numb and cold. They must have injected her with something to remove some of the pain. Beast Boy wished the doctors could give him some thing to remove the pain he was facing right now. Though the pain he was feeling now had no cure, only time could heal it, but there would always be a huge scar in its place.

He looked at her wrapped shoulder. Blood had seeped through and stained the cast. She always looked peaceful while she slept. But she was far from peaceful at the moment. She looked troubled and sad.

'_She wouldn't be in this mess, if it weren't for me…If only I had dodged that bullet in time, she wouldn't have sacrificed herself to save me.' _Beast Boy thought to himself with regret.

She was going to be a great titan, just like before. She was going to help fight crime. They were going to fall in love again. They were going to live a life together, or so he hoped. But every thing was now shattered in to pieces. She never got to be a titan after she was brought back, she was giving it her all to regain their trust, but her mission was a failure. The worst part was, they never even got to share a kiss.

Tears began to shed from his eyes. He was hoping that the tears would some how bring her back. Just one little tear might make a difference, but it wasn't helping. Every tear he cried was for her. He wasn't crying for his friends or himself, he was crying for Terra. He wanted to switch with her. He wanted to endure the pain instead of her. But it wouldn't help any, because the pain was equal to one another.

Beast Boy felt his life slipping away with her, because she was his life…with out Terra, he had no life. His world was slowly disappearing in front of his eyes. Terra was leaving existence…Forever. Her heart monitor was decreasing and her blood loss increased every minute. It wasn't fare. She was so young, so full of life and now she was a frail child. And…He never got a chance to tell her how he felt…He loved her…

Tears came flooding from his eyes and onto his cheeks. They treaded down his face with out a sound of a whimper or sob. He had dreams about her and now they were all lying on a hospital bed, hanging on the edge of life. His tears came about as fast as her blood.

"…Terra…" He muttered to himself, tightening his grip just a little around her hand.

He couldn't bear to sit here and watch her suffer and go on with out him. He felt like he was being ripped apart like an old building being torn down for new road ways. His eye lids felt heavy and his brain felt numb. Logical thinking was almost out of the question

The nurse had said only one of Terra's friends could go in and sit by her side. All of the titans picked Beast Boy in a flash. They all knew how close he was to her and her to him.

He was the only one who knew her condition. And her condition was no joke. The doctors said the bullet had cut pretty deep and it hit one of her arteries, causing it to be a severe case.

He could remember earlier on in the day, before Terra was shot. He remembered the walk in the park, when Terra chased him around. Of course she had caught him. He remembered her emotion dilemma 3 months ago. Her emotions had caused her problems. But Beast Boy had resolved her problem. Before she got shot…it was a happy day. But now his emotions were high and they were making him feel empty inside.

"…Terra…don't leave me…" Beast Boy choked. Tears still sprinted down his face. He could feel the hot tears on his face. The salted taste leaked into his mouth and stung his taste buds. His eyes throbbed as the tears just kept on coming. His nose was out of order and his heart was under construction. But the construction was post pone for the emotional conditions were too severe.

He continued to cry…His best friend and true love were leaving with out him, and the true Beast Boy was going with them. If Terra died, only the depression BB would remain, in a life of misery and turmoil.

Raven said Terra risked herself for Beast Boy, because she loved him and she would be lost with out him. But now, they were both about to be lost, because it was over…

He squeezed her hand hoping to jolt life back into her pale body. She was paler than Raven by now. He couldn't hear her breathe, but he knew she was still breathing because her chest was barely moving up and down. Not to mention the irritating beeping of the heart monitor. Not that he wanted the beeping to stop or any thing.

A nurse with a clip board walked into the room, with a sad expression.

"Mr. Logan?" She asked.

Beast Boy didn't reply. He was too distracted by the solemn girl in front of him.

"She has a very slim chance of survival. She was hit so close to the heart…that we can't quite tell the chances, but it is below 20 percent of her living. We did every thing we could do, Mr. Logan, But I'm sorry…It's over, she's in God's hands now…" The nurse informed. With that she walked off to leave him to his fate

This made him even sadder, but he didn't lose hope, even if he lost Terra, he could always keep her close by memories. If he were give up hope now, then there was a sure fire chance that he was going to lose Terra.

"Terra, don't leave…we need you, I need you…it's not over yet Terra…Just hang in there. Every thing will be okay…just don't lose hope…" He repeated to himself.

He felt like a child sitting there sobbing and saying encouraging things, but it was the only thing he could say right now. He still continued to fidget with the worry stone in his other hand; for he could only hope…that Terra…would be okay…

Though Garfield Mark Logan didn't know it, this was only the beginning of the long and painful night ahead.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Homework had become emance. But I hope you like this chapter. Plz R&R 


	10. Praying For a Miracle

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

CHAPTER 10: Praying For a Miracle

The thunder rolled through the sky and the lightening ripped the clouds into pieces, yet no rain fell. It was as if the clouds tried to retain tears for the girl in the hospital and her heart broken lover, along with highly concerned friends in the waiting room. No sun came out to shine on the day, for even the all powerful sun could not put smiles onto people's faces at this moment.

The city looked gray as if the sun had gone out and only happiness could light up the city. Depression engulfed the city and every thing was silent, so silent outsiders would assume it was a ghost town.

The only ones who were in the hospital were the titans and other patients along with the staff. No one else was allowed in, was what the titans requested. They didn't want any interrogations at the moment, all they wanted was peace and quite in order to think. And they suspected that Beast Boy needed some time alone.

Beast Boy sat in the room…dead silent. Nothing in that room made so much as a whimper or tick. The only thing that you could hear was the heart monitor and Terra's harsh, short breaths.

Beast Boy sat there, absolutely hypnotized. No tears shed from his eyes, no sobs, no words, no whimpers, and barely any blinking. That's how bad the hypnotism was at the time being. His eyes were sore from tears, making blinking incredibly painful. He didn't want to blink fearing it would be the last time he would get to see her. Fearing one move might leave her to her death bed. His mouth felt like it was glued shut. He couldn't open it even if he wanted to, nothing in the world could get him to talk. The only thing that could make him happy and talk was if Terra lived.

He sat there waiting…waiting for a miracle…

The friends of the wounded girl sat in the waiting room, waiting too for a miracle.

Starfire sat close to Robin. Her face buried in his shoulder as tears came from her emerald eyes. Robin tried to comfort her, but in situations such as this one, it was a failed task.

Raven sat in a chair with her hood over her head, while Cyborg too sat in a chair, right across from her. They both glanced up at each other with worried looks. Finally Cyborg had enough of the weeping and the sad story.

"What are we going to do?" He asked out to any one. Robin heard, but didn't reply and Starfire didn't hear, making Raven the only one to answer his question.

"We don't…" Raven said hopelessly.

"But there's got to be some thing we can do to cheer BB up." Cyborg hoped

"I don't think-." Raven was cut off.

"I know, when was the last time he ate some thing? You know he's always up for a good meal!" Cyborg continued.

"I don't think that's going to help any thing, normally when I'm depressed, I don't like to eat much any thing." Raven countered.

"Oh, come on you and him are two totally different people. I'm sure he's hungry." Cyborg exclaimed while getting up. Raven followed. They went to the hospital cafeteria in seek of some thing vegetarian. They finally ordered something and took it to Terra's room.

Cyborg stuck his head in the door way trying to see if the coast was clear.

"Yooooo, BB we brought you some nasty hospital food…" Cyborg chimed.

"…Thanks…But I'm no hungry…" Beast Boy answered dryly, not even looking at his team mates.

"Whoa, that was bland!" Raven exclaimed.

"Are you sure BB I mean, I know your depressed, but you need to eat soon. When was the last time you ate, slept, or any of that stuff?" Cyborg questioned.

"We had some one who caused a midnight heist and we got back at four o'clock in the morning, I never got to sleep after that and the last time I ate was about 8:00am…" Beast Boy answered simply, still keeping his eyes on Terra.

Raven and Cyborg exchanged worried glances. They knew and understood his depression, but this was beginning to go beyond the limits. They could see what Beast Boy had already witnessed. If they lost Terra, then they would lose the Beast Boy they held ever so dear to their hearts. Every thing almost looked hopeless, until they noticed the stuffed frog leaning on the door frame.

"Hey…isn't that the gift that you gave Beast Boy?" Cyborg whispered.

"Yah…It is..." Raven whispered back while bending down and picking up the frog. Right as her hand touched the little stuffed creature she felt an all powerful rush flow through her body, like some one had poured a canteen of faith and hope onto her. She stood next to Cyborg for a moment staring down at it in her hands. She realized that this was no ordinary stuffed animal. She smiled and knew this was the only way to keep Beast Boy full of hope…He had to believe…Believe in Terra, so she could continue fighting and believe in God, so he can help them through this.

Raven snapped her eyes away from the frog and onto Beast Boy. She looked at him with sad eyes; she had never seen him this way before. She put the frog back where it was, leaning on the door frame.

She left the room, leaving Cyborg a little confused. Then he decided to leave Mr. Depression behind.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked as they walked down the hall.

"We can't do any thing to help him; he has to figure it out himself that there is only one way…" Raven said.

Cyborg's face dropped as Raven meant the only way was Terra would die. He felt all hope drop from his heart.

"…Pray…" Raven finished.

"What?" Cyborg asked. Feeling a bit more confused.

"If we don't pray, then there is a sure chance that we lose every thing. And being there for Beast Boy and Terra is the best we can do…we can only pray." Raven lectured.

He listened to her words and knew she was right. Every thing was in God's hands now and only he could make the decision of life or death. The only way was to pray.

The two titans walked back into the waiting room. They could no longer hear sobs from Starfire, which probably meant Robin found a way to calm her down. Robin sat there with Starfire's head resting on his shoulder, no tears came from her eyes, she just looked sad.

"How did you get her to calm down?" Cyborg asked.

"I didn't, she stopped on her own. So how did it go? Robin asked.

Cyborg sighed. "Not so hot…He's so depressed, the last time I saw him like this was when Terra betrayed us and turned to stone. But there's really nothing we can do. All we can do is pray for a miracle." Cyborg repeated Raven's wise words.

"Makes as much sense it's going to make on a day like this. I guess…" Robin said closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

Raven and Cyborg sat down in the chairs they had sat in before and lowered their heads. The room became absolutely silent, not even a crick from a cricket came to the ears of the titans. This silence slightly startled them. A terrifying chill rattled them to the bone, but they still sat there…praying…for a miracle.

Back in the room that held two wounded people, only a heart monitor supported their ears. The shrill cries of the heart monitor rang through Beast Boy's ears like the liberty bell once did through others ears. But every noise it made, it only made him worry. Every time a ragged breath came from Terra it almost made Beast Boy collapse with fear. Every movement and noise in the room made him want to scream. He felt like he was about to go insane. He had developed a headache some time after Cyborg and Raven left the room and every noise made it worse. He was tired, partially hungry, hurt, lost, hopeless, and broken.

He felt so hopeless. His heart was not working correctly, therefore it could not tell him to hold strong. His mind was numb, therefore it told him to give up, and the sinking feeling in his gut only made it worse.

Before they had reached the hospital, Beast Boy was Terra's line between life and death. But now no one was. For a brief moment the hospital served her, but they did all they could do. His tears represent him. The more he cried, the more he disappeared.

Suddenly a chilling breeze came into the room. This made Beast Boy shiver, but he didn't acknowledge it. Then the breeze came again, yet again he didn't pay attention. The breeze didn't come again. Instead a gust took its place. The gust screamed through the room and plowed into Beast Boy's back. It rustled his hair and it screamed into his ears: "_Turn around…" _He raised his head in surprise and sat there for a moment, dumbfounded. "_Turn around…" _it said to him again as the gust lowered down and disappeared

He didn't know how to respond, except to obey the command. He turned around in his stool to find the stuffed frog sitting on the ground, leaning against the door frame. He had forgotten about it when he saw Terra hooked up in the hospital bed. He could only stare at the creature. He was thinking of what had just happened. _Turn around… _He did as he was told, but he only found a stuffed frog. The Message made no sense to him, but then he thought about the acronym again. Fully Rely On God. Maybe the message was from the angels, trying to tell him to not to lose hope.

"I guess the only thing I can do is pray…" BB said to himself

He turned around to face Terra. He stared at her with pity in his eyes. He leaned over to where his arms rested on the bars of the hospital bed. He put his hands together and closed his eyes. Silence surrounded him, not a sound to be heard. It wasn't a cold silence, yet it was bone chilling. A warm feeling filled his heart. He knew God was listening.

"Like the nurse said… Terra is in your hands now…please let her live…Because if she can't live…I don't think I would be able to live either. I lost her once and I don't want to lose her again." Beast Boy started with a whisper.

"She means the world to me and I… I Care about her so much…Lord, I dream about this girl, constantly, almost ever night. And when I'm around her I feel like I've never felt before. The only time I feel like this is when I'm around her… I love her, more than anything else in the world." Beast Boy said, tears now forming in his eyes again. He grabbed her right hand again, hoping some how she would come back into his life.

"God…I don't want to lose her again…I love her so much." He whispered one more time. He began stroking her hand with worry. After a few minutes…he thought of the acronym again. He turned around, got up and he walked over to the door way. He leaned over and picked up the frog. He walked back to where Terra laid and placed the frog on the stool. Then he morphed into a frog and leaped onto the stool. He sat next to the frog; staring at Terra…All he could do now was wait and pray for a miracle.

* * *

Finally! I thought I would never get this chapter posted. Well now It's summer, so I should be updating more often. Yes...I still love to write this story. But This chapter kinda bored me a little bit. How many chapter(s) left, you ask? That's for me to know and for you to find out! Plz R&R 


	11. Hopeless

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

CHAPTER 11: Hopeless

Beast Boy sat in the room Terra rested in. Her room had been glaciated with silence, since Beast Boy's prayer. All he could do was hope that she would live. That's all he had been doing was hoping that every thing would be okay. But so far, she had only gotten worse. The doctors had removed the bullet during surgery after he had brought her in, but it had cut in so deep. They couldn't tell if she would make it or not…Until…

A long, loud, ear shattering screech rang across the room. Beast Boy looked up at her heart monitor. Nothing was there…Except a flat line.

'_OH MY GOSH!'_ Beast Boy thought in his mind. He immediately stood up from his seat and pressed the emergency button next to the bed. Then he ran out of the room and looked up and down the halls frantically.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP! EMERGANCY! GET IN HERE QUICK!" He yelled out loud to alert everybody. Tears immediately shot out of his eyes. The doctors and nurses were taking too much time, even though it had only been a few seconds since he pressed the button and ran out into the hall screaming like a maniac, each second felt like an hour.

Finally the doctors and nurses came rushing down the hall. He sighed with a little relief. They zoomed past Beast Boy and pushed him out of the way, and slammed the door behind them. He stood there for a brief moment. He realized that Terra might be lost now. He needed to tell his friends what had just happened. So he made his way, to the waiting room.

When he came into the waiting room, all eyes were on him. They had heard him yelling in the halls and they wanted answers.

"Beast Boy what happened?" Robin asked.

"Yes please?" Starfire pleaded.

"…She…Her heart monitor…Her heart monitor went flat…" Beast Boy answered. Tears still came streaming down his face like streamers.

"Again?" Raven asked.

"…Again…" Beast Boy answered, tears still coming down his face. His eyes filled up with tears like a river during a thunder storm. His tears over flooded, like the flood waters of the rainy seasons. It was as if his tears slowly erased his face from existence. Terra was dieing…And so was Beast Boy.

"…She's going to die isn't she?" Beast Boy asked looking around at his friends. All of them put their heads down, not knowing the answer.

"Beast Boy…" Raven said, getting up from her seat and walking over to him. She hugged him as a soft sob escaped his mouth.

His head was buried in Raven's shoulder. He could only hope that Terra would be okay. Hope was all that seemed to be left.

Raven pulled away from Beast Boy for a moment, she could only stare at him. His normally bright emerald eyes were dull and covered with tears.

"…Beast Boy...The doctors gave us the results…That bullet cut in pretty deep…She was at twenty percent of survival…But right now…" Raven stopped for a moment. "We did all we could Beast Boy…I'm sorry, she's not going to make it." Raven said. She looked at Beast Boy's expression. There wasn't an expression. It was blank.

Beast Boy shook his head slowly at Raven's statement and slowly backed away. He couldn't believe what she had just said. '_She's not going to make it.' _She was the one who said they had to believe and have hope. Now she was saying give up. It was Ignominy.

He looked over at his other friends, hoping that one of them would object with Raven's statement. None of them made eye contact with him; they all just held their heads down. They were on Raven's side. They too had given up all the hope in the world, leaving Terra to die.

Beast Boy kept on backing away and shaking his head. "…No…" Beast Boy said, before taking off into the hallway.

"Are you sure it was right to tell him?" Cyborg asked.

"Beast Boy's going to have to learn that that his Fantasy land isn't going to block out reality. Fantasy land only gives you hope, but sometimes you have to face the facts. Unfortunately, he has to learn by losing her. Beast Boy taught Terra that there is always a Brightside to every thing and he taught her how to deal with reality and live in fantasy land. But now Terra has to teach Beast Boy that reality is real and that lala land isn't going to cut it or bring the dead back to life." Raven said, then sitting down in her chair.

They all remained silent at her lecture. She was right. As much as they didn't want to believe it she was right. Terra was going to die and there was nothing they could do about it. It was a hopeless situation.

MEANWHILE

"We have a code red, patients heart rate is flat we need a jolt, stat." One of the nurses informed. With that said, one of the nurses rolled a cart that had a Heart Defibrillator and its paddles on it, over to the doctor. He picked the paddles of the voltage device up and began rubbing each of the paddles together, to get it charged up.

"CLEAR!" The doctor shouted them putting down the paddles of the Heart Defibrillator onto Terra's chest. The jolt raced through her chest and slowly, her heart monitor came back to an incredibly unstable state. The doctors looked at each other with relief and pity. She lived this time…But next time…They may have to arrange a funeral.

Beast Boy sat outside Terra's room sobbing in his hands. '_It's over…It's all over…' _Beast Boy thought to himself. The sound of her heart monitor wasn't helping. '_She's gone, there's no chance…' _Beast Boy thought, lost in an ocean of tears.

The doctor and his nurses came out of the room. The nurses walked off, but the doctor stood by Beast Boy. Beast Boy silenced his sobs and looked up at the doctor with pure Teary eyes.

"…Mr. Logan…I'm afraid that, your friend may only have about an hour of life left…She…She won't make it…" The doctor informed.

"…W-What?" Beast Boy choked out as he went up for air as he was drowning in his ocean of tears. "S-She can't…She can't die. She…" Beast Boy stopped in mid sentence, not knowing what to say next.

The doctor gave out a sigh and sat next to Beast Boy, causing BB to look back at the doctor. He caught a glimpse of the doctor's eyes. They were glazed with not tears, but understanding.

"…I'm afraid she can, Mr. Logan…Every one can and does at some point in their life…I'm just sad to say… that her time had to come so soon." The doctor said.

"But why…There's got to be something you can do to save her!" Beast Boy pressed on.

"There is nothing we can do." The doctor simply stated

Beast Boy stared at the doctor with his red puffy eyes. His tears came out freely, without his control. He no longer could breathe through his nose. His normally sparkling Emerald eyes were dull. And the face that all of the titans had loved…had disappeared, without a trace.

The doctor slowly got up from his place and walked away, leaving Beast Boy with no one by his side.

Beast Boy sat there for a few more moments, thinking about what would happen if Terra died. What would happen to him? What would happen to the others? How would he live without her? '_NO! I have to stay positive. Terra will be okay. There's still hope.' _He thought to himself, trying to cheer up. He quickly stood up and walked into Terra's room. His hope immediately plummeted to its grave. What he saw was Terra, in even worse condition. Her skin was horribly pale. He could no longer hear her breathing, but he could see her chest moving rapidly, and her bandages on her shoulder were drenched with blood. Her heart monitor was ear shattering as it kept going in an unstable condition.

He walked over to Terra's bed side and sat down on the stool next to it. He stared at her. The girl that took his breath away had now no breath at all. He longed to see her ocean blue eyes again and he wanted to see that smile spread across her lips. Oh how he wished. He wanted to see her happy and he wanted her to be with him…Forever. He never got to tell her how he felt. It was too late.

Then a thought came to his mind. Something Terra would have told him, in this situation… '_It's never too late.' _He picked up Terra's svelte hand and began to stroke it softly with his thumb.

"…I love you Terra." He whispered. He began sobbing for the millionth time today. Tears continued to fall. He laid his head against her hand, lightly. He kept on holding her hand, still hoping that it could some how bring her back to life. Still it failed. Her hand was still as cold as stone, as cold as she was when she was stone. He had lost her once and he didn't want to lose her again.

When he had brought her to the hospital, her chances were twenty percent. There was still hope. But now…it was none to one million. The doctors had told him and the Teen Titans had told him. He didn't want to believe them. Raven said have hope and now she said give up and get a coffin. But Beast Boy wasn't going to give up so easily. He was just going to have enough hope for every one.

The odds were low. He was still living in his Fantasy land. He needed to face the ugly face of Reality. Terra was going to die. There was no hope left, but Beast Boy wouldn't accept that fact. Hope has no limit. It is always in stock. To bad some of Beast Boy's hope slipped, when he heard a shape painful breath come from her mouth.

Beast Boy's ears fell down and his eyes were full of pity. '_But what if she dies?' _He asked himself in his mind. '_No! You have to stay positive. She'll make it you'll see!' _He encouraged himself.

Suddenly Terra coughed and it seemed to make her paler. Beast Boy frowned at the sound. So far Terra wasn't getting any better. She only seemed to be getting worse. Beast Boy pulled o the blue, plastic, worry stone Dolphin. He began rubbing it none stop. '_The percentage of her living is pretty low...' _Beast Boy thought, while glancing over at Terra's shoulder. '_And so far she hasn't shown any signs of improvement...' _Beast Boy continued. '_S-she can still make it!' _He reassured himself.

Terra began to shake violently, which was one of the next signs of death. Beast Boy sobbed. '_She's not going to make it.' _He thought. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Raven was right. He had tried to keep hope, but right now every thing was going down hill. Terra was showing all the signs of approaching death.

Beast Boy cried...It felt like that was the only thing he could do. Hope was slipping far from his grasp. So was Terra. His friends gave up. And Terra was going to die and tears…Where taking him away, like the storm in an ocean. He was going to be lost at sea. His life, his love, his world were dieing. Each tear he cried, his grip loosened on her hand. She was literally slipping away from him. He put his head down and rested it on his arm, as he did this he dropped the dolphin from his hand. He no longer had to worry, since Terra was going to die.

He still held her hand, but it continued to slip. Her heart monitor was slow and beeping when ever it pleased and it became slower with each beep.

Beast Boy could hear the heart monitor and Terra's signs of harsh death approaching. And that was all. Everything else around him had drowned out. The cold air in the hospital made his body and heart cold. As Terra was showing signs of death, Beast Boy was too, showing signs of death.

Everything around him was blocked out. He could see nothing else, but Terra and her heart monitor. All he could hear was her heart monitor, her short breaths, and his sobs. He could taste nothing but the bitterness of life. He could feel nothing, except depression.

He had given up hope and had lost contact with the world around him, though somewhere deep down in his mind, there was still something, a little bit of hope still wading in the water of his mind.

Because of this a miracle took place.

He couldn't even feel something gripping his hand, the same hand that was holding Terra's hand. He couldn't lift his head, he thought, it was all an illusion.

"Beast Boy, why are you crying?" A voice as soft as an angel's asked.

Beast Boy stopped and looked up, to find the face of an Earth Angel. Terra, slightly sat up in bed looking at him with concern.

"Terra?" Beast Boy said with disbelief.

She replied by giving him a smile. The same smile that he loved. The same smile that he thought he lost. Her eyes, oh how he had missed those eyes. He thought he had lost those too. But she was here, right there with him.

All Because of hope.

* * *

Okay. I know most of you have been wanting me to update. I am so sorry. But this chapter is not the last. Yay! And all of you are like, yay, you let her live! Yes, I know it was my plan all along. She's my favorite Character. I can't write a full blown angst story. But anyways sorry for the lack of updates. I still enjoy writing this. so I hope you liked this chapter. plz R&R 


	12. A Moment Thought Lost

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

CH 12: A Moment Thought Lost

Beast Boy couldn't believe his lively green eyes. There she was alive, sitting there as if nothing happened. His eyes welled with tears of joy and a smile came creeping onto hs face.

"…Terra…" Was all he could mutter in a soft tone. He lunged forward and hugged her best he could with out disconnecting anything of harming her shoulder. He began blubbering softly through his tears, are he held hugged her.

"I thought I lost you…Oh thank the Lord your still here." He whispered to her. Apparently someone or somebody had been looking out for him that faithful day. He sobbed still, but for joy, for his true lover was still there I his arms.

"It's okay, I'm here." She said soothingly. He ears rung at her soft words. He remembered when she had come back. He had told her the exact same thing. That he was there. He had taught her a lesson that day. That there was lala land and reality and that lala land was how to look on the bright side. But today, Terra had taught him a lesson. Reality could be cruel, but if you don't ever look at it, and only stay in lala land, then Reality can hit you really hard.

Beast Boy shot out into the hallway and began to yell with glee. "GET IN HERE QUICK!" He waited impatiently for the doctors to arrive. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. But he didn't mind this time. He felt like he could wait for ever, now that Terra was safe.

The doctors came with the heart defibrillator at hand and other equipment, They looked some what distressed, but their expression changed as they looked at the blonde haired girl's lover. He was smiling. "Has he gone mad?" The doctor thought to himself. The nurses were about ready to and get a stretcher for Beast Boy, thinking he had gone insane, having hallucinations. But when the doctors and nurses got to the room, their eyes were full of astonishment. She was alive. All of the tests had indicated the she was going to die within an hour or less even. And yet she was sitting there looking at them wondering was happening.

The doctors rushed over to her and began testing her.

Beast Boy smiled, Terra had proved the doctors wrong. He suddenly remembered his friends and knew they would love to be alerted. He broke from Terra, with a smile, and ran down the halls to tell his friends to stop crying of sadness and turmoil; But of joy.

Waiting Room…

Every one still sat there, crying, or looking miserable. Every ones mind was blank, they knew what was to come, the just didn't bother to think about it. They knew hope was lost. They didn't bother to pray any more for life. But they prayed For the Lord to keep Terra safe. They could almost hear the funeral music, taunting, knocking at the hospital doors. The bitter taste of loss was filling their mouths, causing them to frown. Most of the Titans, refused to look up. Not wanted to see a reflection of their sorrow in their friends.

But they did look up to see some one that almost made then want to cry.

Beast Boy stood in front of the hallway entrance and stared at them with a smile.

"Dear God, he's gone mad!" Raven thought to herself, her eyes widening. Every one looked up at him with pity.

They had heard his scream in the hallway, Terra's heart must have gave way, and now that she was dead, they knew that he must have lost his mind.

"Guys, I have great news!" Beast Boy shouted with joy. His expression changed as he looked at his friends. They looked scared. "Um…What's wrong? Ya'll are looking at me like I'm insane or some thing." Beast Boy interrogated. His friends remained silent. "Guys, you won't believe it. Terra's alive!" Beast Boy said almost yelling.

"Beast Boy I think you need to lie down." Raven said. "Nah, But I think you need to go into Terra's room and see what I'm talking about." Beast Boy suggested. Raven shook her head. She knew what she was going to see, and she didn't want to, but she figured that she might as well, for Beast Boy's sake.

She stood up slowly and walked towards Beast Boy. As soon as she got to him, he took off into the halls. Raven slowly followed. It felt like a long walk for her. Knowing…Knowing what sight was to come into view. Her foot steps were so light, you could not hear them. Her eyes welled with tears. Even Raven cried, in this situation. She was about to witness a nightmare, a nightmare that only a man with a gun could have created; to make two lovers, slip so far; insanity and death. Her breath began to shake as they got closer and as her thoughts ripped her apart.

They reached her room, and to Raven's surprise she heard whispers and howls of excitement. "What?" Raven thought to herself.

Beast Boy looked back at Raven. He smiled, to see her confused at the situation was a lot better than to see her sad. He didn't even hesitate to stand back and watch her go into the room. He wanted to see her surprised.

Raven cautiously walked closer to the frame of the door. She peered around the door and slowly crept inside. She couldn't see that well, the doctors were in her way. When one managed to move; her heart stopped. There Terra was, Alive slightly getting ticked off by the doctors.

Raven's eyes watered even more. Her mouth covered by her hands. A small smile crept onto her face. And thankfully, the doctors began to exit the room.

Terra stared at Raven with a wondering face. "What's wrong?" Terra thought to herself. She remembered clearly blacking out and the pain ripping her shoulder to pieces. But she didn't think it would kill every body as it almost did her.

Raven walked over to her. Her lavender eyes welling. Tears drowning her pupils like Houdini in a trick tank. Raven removed one of her hands from her mouth, trying to make sure that she was real or if it was an illusion. She reached for Terra's good shoulder. She could feel the matter beneath her fingers. She was real.

Raven was about to hug her, but then saw her hurt shoulder. She wanted to hug her so badly. Her best friend was still there.

"Your still here…" Raven whispered. "I am if you want me to be," Terra began. "…Every thing may feel unreal, but it's not."

Raven smiled. She turned to Beast Boy, who was also smiling. She walked over to him. "I'm going to go tell the others." She said then walked out of the room.

Beast smile widened and his eyes closed. He turned around and opened his eyes and when his eyes met Terra's, his smile went upside down and his eyes softened at her stare. He now had her, here, alone, and alive. But now he had a relic of a problem that he had buried in a box when they said she would die. And that problem was: How was he going to tell her how he felt?

He swallowed hard. He slightly began to shake. He took one step forward and then swallowed again. If he was lucky, maybe he could tell her and not have to be carried away in a stretcher. He took a few more steps closer and then stopped. He was right next to her bed. He avoided her gaze the best he could. Fore he knew if he didn't he could never escape it.

"Beast Boy?" She called. Her voice was as sweet as an angel's and her eyes had a pleading tint to them.

He tried to avoid her voice, he tried to avoid her eyes, but he had to answer her. He turned his head around to meet the one thing he was reluctant to meet; her eyes. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean under the sun. He was dumb struck; they were just as beautiful as before. His mouth, slightly dropped, but he thought she wouldn't notice.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice changed as it sounded like she had changed her original question.

'_Crap!'_ Beast Boy thought to himself, he thought he had covered up his mystified face, but apparently she had seen right through it. If she could see through his facial expressions…Then could she see through him?

"Umm…yeah, I'm fine…Now that you're here." He said slightly blushing. He could see a blush creep onto her face and a smile appear, she turned away to avoid his gaze. He wished she wouldn't.

"So…you're alive…that's great!" He said an embarrassed smile fighting his mind. 'That was the dumbest remark in history Beast Boy!' He thought regretfully.

"Yeah…It's nice, to see you here too, where I would have gone, there wouldn't have been a Beast Boy to make me laugh." She replied trying to flatter him.

"Umm, yeah, you know the others weren't so sure about that, they thought I was going insane when I said that you were alive." Beast Boy said with a light chuckled and a grin.

"Beast Boy…You've been insane, ever since the day I met you." Terra said with giggle. She watched his facial expression, a light grin galloped onto his face.

"Just crazy, about you." He quietly stated, he figured she could hear him, and she did, but she didn't know how to reply.

"Beast Boy," She called again, remembering what she was going to ask before.

"Hmm." He answered, making eye contact.

"…Before all of this happened…What were you going to ask me?" She asked, eying him suspiciously.

Beast Boy almost choking on his own breath as he had taken in a gulp of air when she asked him that. He stayed silent for a moment trying to recall the conversation

"_Look, you're a really great person and I just thought that maybe some time we could-"_

He shivered as he looked at her and tried to think of how to tell her. He felt his life piecing together and trembling as he felt like the leaning tower of piazza.

"Well…You see…I… was going to…"

Terra felt her hopes rising as she kept her eyes on him. Which she thought might be making him nervous. _'This is it!' _she thought excitedly to herself.

Beast Boy sighed in defeat, he couldn't think fast enough to come up with a planned answer, so he went with he instincts and his emotions.

"Look…Terra, I love you a lot…Not just as a friend, not just as a team mate…But as some thing more…" Beast said softly. His gut relaxed a little, fore now the emotion that had been driving his mind had now gotten out.

Terra smiled. She had been waiting for so long for him to say that. She was fidgeting as he said it and now it made her a little nervous. It was her turn t reply, and she didn't know how, just like he didn't.

"I love you too, Beast Boy." He said softly, choking on the tears riding on the edge of her eyes.

The green Boy's eyes grew large as the words jammed into his ears, he felt faint as it was said.

Their eyes met and every thing seemed to place together as they read the stories in each other's eyes. The Green forest green emerald, met the cerulean ocean blue. Their breath seemed none existent. And movement was stolen. Beast Boy sat on the stool, while looking at her.

They're faces reached closer, until their lips met and shock rushed through their bodies. The world seemed to hold still for a few moments, until the kiss was broken, which only lasted two seconds. Smiles both crested their faces.

But what they didn't know was that four people were outside of their room listening and a little cyborgenetic hand was crawling around on the floor taping it all.


	13. Surprise

**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

_Just a little authors note, some of you are going to be like "WTH?" Or some "WTF?" In this chapter, because it will say Terra's not a titan, well that's because she's not, if you have forgotten (because of my lack of updates --) or skipped a few chapters, then go back and read. "Chapter 7: Titan Down" Did not mean Terra was a Titan (officially) what it meant was Terra has the heart of a Titan. Just felt like letting you in on that hint, I didn't want any misunderstandings or angry fans…okay; you can be an angry fan at me for not updating in so long. --_

**This is the final Chapter of "Are We Friends Or More?"**

**Chapter 13: Surprise**

The days went by as Terra's recovery was coming along nicely and the titans were slowly getting themselves back together after the shot scare a so many days ago. Beast Boy was as happy as ever, smiling like an evil leprechaun and always seemed to be caught up in a day dream.

Terra was sitting in her hospital bed, bored out of her sanity. Nothing was on. The only thing on the Television was news, game shows, soap operas, or talk shows; which made her want to rip out her hair. Her new green boy friend would constantly pop up in her head and her day dreams would keep her happy through out a lot of the days.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days, days felt like weeks, and weeks felt like months to her. She had been cooped up in the room and maybe given some help with using her arm again, eventually, she only had two more days left in that retched hospital and she was getting anxious.

She couldn't even call her friends. She didn't have a communicator…after all, she wasn't even a titan. She stared at the door, her face full of wisdom. Having been through so much in the last four months was almost overwhelming. Thinking back on most of it actually made her feel sick.

She laid her head on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling, with a frown on her face. Her mind was full of words that had been lost in the past, but some of the words said back then, felt so empty and meaningless.

"_You are my apprentice."_

"_Slade was right, you don't have any friends!"_

"_I can help you, child."_

And so many others wrestled in her mind, leading to the extinction of those thoughts. Maybe, when the doctors operated on her, they took out her insecurities, or maybe that bullet shot some sense into her…or maybe when she kissed Beast Boy, that took away her pain…

What ever did, she was glad it did. She thought, even is she couldn't live a life with the titans or as a titan, she knew that she could still live. She could still breathe, feel love and affection. She realized how much she had really grown from that scrawny little sixteen year old that only cried and bled on the inside to a smiling bright seventeen year old.

She smiled lightly; maybe things were going to be okay after all.

The titans were at their tower, doing their own things in the living room. As usual, the television was on and there was no conversations going on. Just Raven reading her book, Robin played a video game, Starfire petting Silky, Cyborg cooking…but Beast Boy wasn't doing any thing…He just sat on the stool in front of the counter, silently.

His back facing the counter and his chin on the back of the chair, he just sat there. It didn't really worry his friends, they knew what ever he was thinking; he would come out soon and spill.

Beast Boy's expression was a frown with an indescribable stare, maybe blank, but he looked simple, sitting there with it plastered all over his face.

Thoughts played a tune in his mind as he thought about Terra. He wasn't thinking of romance or any thing, but her future with the titans…How could she have a future with them, if she wasn't even a titan. Sure they said she could stay, titan or not, but still, he couldn't help but wonder. How could she stand seeing them fight?

He had found out on his own, once you fight as a titan, you can't stop fighting as a titan. Terra was a titan once, whether it was some cruel joke or not, she was an official titan, and some where along the line, she had put her heart into it.

He came to a conclusion, she had to become a titan, she had done enough sacrificing to earn her title back and she had even proved it to their very eyes.

"Guys, I've been thinking…" Beast Boy began, lifting his head off of the chair head. He noticed all of his team mates looked up at him and look a little surprised, not only had he not spoken that much today, but he had been thinking.

"Heads, up guys, it's the end of the world." Cyborg joked a little, not even putting on a smile.

Beast Boy decided to ignore it, but toss a glare at his friend. "Look, I was thinking…Terra has been with us for four months. And she's worked hard trying to prove herself to us and she seems really sorry for what she did to us. And…after this last month, getting shot-"

"Beast Boy is right." Starfire protested softly. Looking up just a little worriedly, wondering if one of her friends would object.

"I agree with Starfire." Robin spoke up, after a little bit of silence.

"I agree too, there was nothing stopping Terra from becoming a titan, not back then, not now." Cyborg answered.

They all looked over at Raven, if any one was going to protest, it would be her, she was the one who had had problems with Terra, and over the months it seemed that their relationship has smoothed out, but so had it years ago, she was the one to be cautious.

"Terra deserves to be a titan again, only a titan would do what she did for Beast Boy and she's proved useful. I say yes." Raven said with a light smile.

Beast Boy smiled, life was about to take a step up; for him and Terra.

"Oh, I think we should have a celebration for Terra!" Starfire said jumping up and down with excitement.

All the friends looked at each other in question, "We'll think about it Star…" Robin replied.

Two days had finally ended and Terra was ready to return to her home. She was excited and relieved to get out of that bed and into her regular clothes. Though to her misfortune, she still had to wear a cast, but that was better than being dead. She couldn't wait to see Beast Boy, she hadn't seen him in three days, she didn't know what he was doing, and there were about five crimes that had been reported on television, the titans stopped all of them; so technically she had seen him yesterday on the news. But his last visit was still three days ago.

--

Beast Boy was waiting outside in the waiting room, anxiously. He would look up at the door way that lead to the multiple rooms, one of them Terra's, then he would look some where else. But quickly look back towards her direction.

His eyes lit up with a brilliant emerald color as he saw Terra being escorted down the hall by a nurse.

Her arm was in a sling and she wore her black shirt with a T on it and her yellow pants. Her blonde hair shined like gold as the bright hospital lighting hit it.

His jaw almost dropped as she got closer to him. Just being around her set his mouth agape.

She stopped when she was two inches away from his face and stared at him for five seconds. She could sense his nervousness, it was obvious he could talk, but he couldn't do the walk. He was a flirt, but once he was in love, he was a trembling little puppy.

She kissed him on the cheek quickly, and gave him a warm smile. Some thing he was glad to see, even though in the past few weeks, he had been seeing it a lot.

He checked her out of the hospital and walked out of the hospital to feel the fresh air kiss their skin lightly.

Beast Boy watched the blonde girl next to him allow a smile to creep onto her face. She was so glad to feel the air and see the sun again. She was such an outdoors person; she couldn't stand to be cooped up for that long.

He enjoyed the site of her eyes that seemed to dance with the reflection of the sun and her hair seemed to escort the color of the sun. She was the most beautiful thing under the sun, under the sky, under the moon, under the stars. Heck, to Beast Boy, nothing could be her. He had never seen a girl with her spirit and beauty, any other girl that stood next to Terra, didn't stand a chance in his eyes.

"Are the others at the tower?" Terra asked curiously, smiling at the green boy.

"No, actually they got a call, but they said that I should go pick you up and take you home first. We're supposed to meet them for lunch when their done." Beast Boy said with his casual tone.

Some how or another, she bought his excuse, most of the time she was sharp on the uptake, but for some reason this time she was completely clueless. But that made it all the better for Beast Boy.

"Come on, we gotta get you home. The doctor didn't want you to move around that much; he said you needed to rest your arm." Beast Boy said grabbing her good hand and began almost dragging her home.

"Beast Boy, I'm fine, come on you don't have to drag me home, and I can still walk." Terra countered giving him a reassuring laugh. She was able to keep him from dragging her, and they continued their way to the tower.

The plan was coming along perfectly; soon it would set into position…

It was about four and still the other four titans still had yet to return. She was slightly concerned. Beast Boy had picked her up at two and that meant the titans were still out fighting. It never took them two hours to take some thing down. Unless they starting chasing what ever or who ever they were fighting, then it could continue on forever. But most of the time, one of them would come home and try and track the enemy down on the computer. But they hadn't done that.

She had brought this up to Beast Boy, but he just gave her a care free smile and told her that they were fine.

After pacing a little, she sat down on the sofa and continued worrying and wondering, but soon a call from Beast Boy's communicator rang out through the living room.

She couldn't hear the conversation, he had set it to mono volume and so only Beast Boy could hear, which was unusual, since he always had his volume up to where every one can hear it.

She shifted a little trying to hear the conversation. But her plan had failed; Beast Boy had hung up and passed her a questioning glance, because he was receiving the same look from his girlfriend.

"What's with the volume change, you never keep it that quiet, no matter what the conversation is?"

Beast Boy playfully teased, "What, do you think I'm cheating on you? Come, on there's no girl better than you, also, I just hooked up with you, it's too soon to cheat." He received a playful punch in the shoulder, "Now come on, it's time to go and eat lunch, they wanted us to hurry. They already ordered." He said helping her off the sofa.

She still couldn't see that he was lying through his toothy smile.

They were walking through the park, which, where they were, was a thick crowd of trees that had huddled together. They slowly made their way, Terra still not knowing, and Beast Boy trying to plan the time perfectly.

Terra had merely followed the green boy where ever he led her. She just figured they were taking a short cut of possibly eating in the park. Only half right.

Suddenly Beast Boy leapt behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked, still clueless, but she felt like she was beginning to pick up on the plan.

"Covering your eyes," Beast Boy answered. His bicuspid tooth on the bottom stuck out from his toothy grin.

"You know, I need those eyes to see." Terra said with a chuckle.

"I can be your eyes. Now, come on, we have to get to the others soon." Beast Boy cut the subject, trying to keep the secret sound a little longer.

The walked slowly, trying to keep up with her speed and keeping her from hurting herself. His smile got bigger and bigger as they got closer to their destination, the thought of her surprised face.

Beast Boy stopped, causing Terra to stop. She stood there for a moment, realizing Beast Boy wasn't moving his hands from her eyes.

"Beast Boy, can I look now?" She asked, motioning her hands over his about ready to move them herself.

"Hmm…" Beast Boy bit his tongue that was sticking out as he looked over the surroundings, then his tongue returned to his mouth and his smile can back, "Okay, now!" He removed his hands and allowed the world to see her beautiful blue eyes and allowed the beautiful eyes to see the world.

Her expression of the site was mixed. Confusion, surprise, happiness, but the confusion and shock mainly took over.

There stood all of the titans, including Titans east, and every body else who had a communicator. Even some citizens of the city were they greeting her with a smile. There were picnic tables with balloons that wanted to lift up into the sky for joy, but where held down by a little bag of sand. There was food set out on one of the picnic tables and there were games and music. Terra didn't understand what was going on.

It was silent for a moment as all of the Titans smiled at Terra, whether it was through a mask or pure eyes, they were all staring, waiting for some one to make a move.

Robin stepped forward slowly and began walking over to Terra. His face contained a light smile. He held some thing in his hand as he approached her. But she couldn't figure out what it was, his hand was barely big enough to cover the exterior of the object.

He stopped and hand out his hand, revealing the object. It was a yellow communicator with a white T in the middle of a black circular design. It had a very small thick antenna sticking out on the left side of the top of it and had a little red light that would flash when danger called.

"Welcome back, Terra." Robin said the smile still on his face.

Terra, now in turmoil, stared down at the small device, memories of her betrayal raced through her mind and guilt ripped at her heart. Why would they give this to her? She hadn't worked hard enough to get this back. She didn't get it, just like she didn't get a lot of her actions. Ever since she came back, they may have treated her coldly, but they soon started treating her kindly; smiling at her, laughing with her, caring about her. She didn't feel like she deserved it at all.

"Why?" was the only thing she could choke out in the confusion.

"Why? Terra, you've been working hard to redeem yourself ever since you came back. You've fought with us, and remained loyal. And if saving another titan, throwing your life away for him, isn't redeeming enough, then I don't know what is." Robin lectured, trying to make it clear that she was truly deserving of the title 'Titan'

She stared at it for a little longer, trying to sort things out. She passed a worried, questioning glance to Beast Boy, who smiled back at her and nodded. She stared back at the communicator, still hesitant. But then a smile carved upon her face and she reached out and took the communicator from her now official team leader.

People began cheering as she looked at the communicator in her gloved hand with pride. She was home. She may have already been home, but now it really felt like she was at home.

She looked back at Beast Boy again who was standing merely an inch behind her, he had a warm smile on his green face.

She turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips and hugged him, only a few words escaped her mouth, "Thank you, Beast Boy."

With out him, his encouragement and his love, she would have never made this far.

"Come on ya'll let's party!" Cyborg cheered, flipping the switch on the radio. Every one began the command Cyborg had yelled.

Raven walked up to Beast Boy and Terra and put her hand on Terra's shoulder and gave her a soft smile, "Way to go, Terra." Raven paused, "You deserved it." Raven sustained her smile and walked away to join her other friends. Leaving Beast Boy and Terra to stand and smile.

Some people danced, some ate, and some talked. But Beast Boy and Terra just leaned again a vacant picnic table and smiled to themselves as they watched their friends enjoy themselves.

Terra…Was a Titan again…Terra…Was finally home.


End file.
